


傲慢与偏见与九三年

by shioham



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternative Universe-Quatrevingt Treize, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shioham/pseuds/shioham
Summary: 本文为《傲慢与偏见》的另类AU，背景发生在法国1793年。--“你说的那不是‘人性’，而是‘软弱’。”安灼拉厉声说，“在一片摇摇欲坠的乱局之下，只关心个人享乐是可耻的。一个有远大志向的人应该坚定地摈弃这些。”“也许你说的不是‘坚定’，而是‘傲慢’。”格朗泰尔慢悠悠地说，抬起脚来，围着对方转了半步，“你说帕坦咖啡馆的年轻人，他们卑劣，而我可耻。但你没有想过，对于有些人来说，他们生来就有国王，国王就在他们的脑子里。你可不能钻进他们的脑子里，拿蛮力把他们世界的一部分强行拔除。”他眨了眨眼睛，用舌头舔过下嘴唇，盯着安灼拉的双眼看，“这就像你不能把你这双蓝眼睛变成绿的一样！用一个高处要求所有人，您难道不是位非常傲慢的弥涅耳瓦么？啊，神明总是傲慢的！”“不要用‘您’字，不要胡言乱语。”安灼拉说，没有回应其他的话。也许他太高傲了，不会因为格朗泰尔望着他舔嘴唇的神色感到窘迫。他狐疑地看着格朗泰尔绕着自己转圈，“你在做什么？”“跳舞。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉抿了抿嘴。“我不会跳舞。”他不情不愿地说，但是为了不与格朗泰尔撞在一块，也抬脚挪动了一步。“跳舞不过是一种移动。”格朗泰尔无所谓地说道，“人不过是一种移动，文明不过是一种移动，历史不过是一种移动，巴黎也不过是在德摩比利和蛾摩拉之间移动。来吧，刚正不阿的雅典娜，你只需要向左一步、向右一步、如此循环往复……”
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. 第一章

古费拉克摆弄着自己领口那个用白色、红色和蓝色宝石镶着的衬衫别针。坍塌的修道院里光线昏暗，本该是拱顶的地方空空如也，交叉搭着两根木棍，上面点着蜡烛。木棍旁边是祭台，上面挂着油灯，从残垣断壁向上抬头，可以看见星空。不少人聚在这片修道院的坟墓上面，正热热闹闹地跳卡玛尼奥拉舞。格朗泰尔盘腿坐在他旁边的一根断了的柱子上，正借着油灯的光亮和几个赶出租马车的车夫打牌。  
“……红桃王后！”格朗泰尔嚷道，把手里的一张牌扔在面前的空地上。  
“红桃——”古费拉克侧过身提醒他。  
“噢。”格朗泰尔说，“红心的自由。对不起，‘自由’。我给忘啦，现在纸牌上的王后都改名了！”他醉醺醺、笑嘻嘻地说，“只不过是个名字，对吧？只不过人们不爱听，就不叫了！真是大费周折。好啦，我输了。我们最开始赌了几个钱？”  
“你没钱了。”他对面的车夫提醒道。  
“我替他付。”古费拉克说，从他深蓝色的短外套里抽出钱夹。  
“真是个好汉子。”格朗泰尔醉醺醺地夸奖道。  
“我以为我们说好了装作兄弟呢，格朗泰尔。”那几个车夫一离开，古费拉克就抱怨道。  
“你还没放弃呢？”格朗泰尔问道，他从断了的柱子上站起来，有点摇摇晃晃，于是往古费拉克身上扶了一下，把人家也推得一个趔趄。“真是锲而不舍啊。瞧瞧我这张脸，你可真以为人们会相信呢。”很明显，古费拉克是个漂亮的青年，格朗泰尔则让人不敢恭维。“再说了，就算你把你名字里那个恼人的‘德’揉烂啦、撕碎啦、带上红色帽子、再和酒吞了——谁看不出来你从前还是个贵族少爷呢？和我这种人称兄道弟也没用呀，你还是先把你的胸针变成布带做的吧！”  
“我觉得和你做兄弟能把那个德字揉得更碎哩。”古费拉克并不恼火，也笑着回应道。他是贵族家的儿子，他父亲是一位爵爷、一个地主，一个保王分子。他摆脱他们，只身一人跑来了革命后的巴黎。他不让人们叫他先生了，很为自己新的“男公民”的头衔兴奋。现在他还想摆脱他血亲的家人，有一个新的、住在一家酒馆二楼的兄弟。  
“你是贵族还是兄弟，对我没什么分别。”格朗泰尔懒洋洋地说，“就像皇后和自由对我来说没什么分别一样。”他拍了拍古费拉克的肩膀，又朝后靠在了一面断墙上，“你要是愿意，就说自己是我的兄弟吧！你今晚是非要来这儿干嘛的呢，兄弟？”  
“自然是来跳舞的。”  
“喔！原来贵族和公民关心的事情也大同小异呀！你不喜欢舞厅，喜欢修道院的坟场呢。”  
“你的尖酸话不能让我泄气，格朗泰尔。”古费拉克笑眯眯地说，他心情很好，露出了年轻小猫一样的神情，“我老爹的舞厅里可没有光着脚的姑娘、士兵的军靴和戴假发的还俗修女呢！再说了，我有个朋友想介绍你认识一下。”  
“一个卖假发的？”  
“一个革命前的神学生。”  
“我开始失去兴趣了。”  
“现在是个革命者。他想要进主教会去。”  
“我完全失去兴趣了！”  
“他是个挺可爱的家伙。他还有个朋友。”  
“喔。和他一样无趣？”  
“本地军官学校的学生。”  
“贵族？”  
“和我一样。”  
“喔！曾经是贵族。那他现在在干嘛呢？”  
“投奔‘我们’了。”  
“你们。”  
“咱们。”  
“别把我扯进去！不过，可怜的家伙。他以前是个贵族，还要做军官的，这会儿却要和光脚的人们混在一起——他们不信他吧？”  
“恰恰相反。他们对他委以重任。这个月底，他就要给派到远征军指挥部里去了。”  
“这怎么可能呢？莫非是签委派令的人也像我格朗泰尔一样喝醉了。”  
“他是个天生的革命者。他道德崇高，热情、严厉、苛刻、几乎不近人情。你见了他就明白了。有时他叫我有点害怕，但我很喜欢和他相处。”  
“如果谁叫你古费拉克都害怕，我大概还是躲远点儿好。再说了，我和不近人情的人相处不来。刚正不阿实际上是一种傲慢！古费拉克，我是个靠人情活着的人。我要溜走了，你自个儿和他们相处吧！”  
“等等，格朗泰尔，先别着急。”古费拉克饶有兴趣地嚷道。他瞧着修道院院门对着大街的方向，看到两个人影朝这儿走来，眼睛立刻亮了起来。“你瞧着吧，他们来了。”  
格朗泰尔顺着他的目光转过头去。来人是两个二十几岁的年轻男人，一个高一些，一个矮一点。高的那个身板笔直、挺拔，一望就是一位军人。他穿着一件褪了色的军官学生的制服，但是胸前别着布条扎成的三色胸针，避免了漂亮制服带来的误会。矮一些的人穿了一件黑色的宽松外袍，走路时不慌不忙，也并不用力挺起胸膛，显现出一种宽容温和的态势。他们个头上的差异就是这种姿势的区别造成的错觉。虽然他没受剃度，但格朗泰尔猜测他就是那个神学生。他们走到古费拉克和格朗泰尔身边，木条顶上的蜡烛光照亮了他们的脸。格朗泰尔借光线仔细瞧清楚了他们——就这一眼，他就给钉住了。  
“公白飞！安灼拉。”古费拉克快乐地喊道，朝两人挥手，“今天来得很早啊！你们下午做什么去了？”  
“上帕坦咖啡馆去了。”那个神学生友好地说。  
“噢！”古费拉克迅速心领神会，“上那儿和保王党吵架去了。安灼拉，你让他们哑口无言了么？”  
被他称作安灼拉的正是那个军官学生。他长得很漂亮，非常威严，红润的嘴唇严肃地向下紧紧抿着，一头金发长过肩膀，没有梳起来，任它们在脸颊周围熠熠生辉地飘动着。那些还俗的修女看到这样的头发，一定会嫉妒他。  
“他们是一群非常卑劣的人。”安灼拉严厉地说，蓝眼睛里闪着愤怒，“我认为不顾良心、不经思考就对生来所受的教育和所灌输的思想屈服的人，是非常卑劣的。”  
“开心点儿，安灼拉。”古费拉克乐观地说，“这样的思想很快就要消失啦。”他把格朗泰尔拉到身边来，展示给另外两人看，“你们瞧，两位，这是我的兄弟，格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔，这两位是安灼拉和公白飞。安灼拉就是这个吓人的家伙，公白飞是旁边这位可爱的人。”他笑嘻嘻地打趣道。  
格朗泰尔没说话。他还半张着嘴巴，瞧着那个军官学生。那双蓝眼睛里放出的火光一时间叫他喘不过气来——他实在见过许多人，但拥有如此坚定而纯粹的目光的实在少见。或者说，他从前还根本没见过这样的人。那双蓝眼睛转过来扫视格朗泰尔，从他的表情来看，他一定看到了格朗泰尔手里拿着的那个装骰子的摇杯和敞开的衬衫里塞着的半副纸牌。他的眉头皱了起来，眼神中露出了一种怒火，格朗泰尔认为那是不加掩饰的轻蔑的表现。  
“你好啊，格朗泰尔。”那个叫公白飞的率先说，友善地凑过来和他拥抱了一下，“我今天才知道古费拉克有个兄弟。”  
“是啊，”格朗泰尔讪讪地说，还瞧着安灼拉的脸，“我就是今天才出生的。”  
“这人是你的朋友？”安灼拉对古费拉克道，“他是做什么的？他是公社的人么？是学生，还是靠诚实劳动谋生的工人？他看起来倒不像个士兵。”  
“我是个游手好闲的酒鬼。”没等古费拉克搭腔，格朗泰尔就率先说道。  
安灼拉的眉头皱了起来。“噢。”他不快地说。  
古费拉克抱着手臂瞧他们。  
“走吧，公白飞，我们到那边儿去。你跟我说过圣骨堂里有一千根蜡烛，我们去瞧瞧现在还在不在。”他笑嘻嘻地用空气对格朗泰尔比了个脱帽礼，“兄弟，你要帮我们看好安灼拉，不要放他去跳舞。那些女公民看见他，简直就好像看到放在大街上的面包和黄油一样疯狂。他跳起舞来完全是个灾难，上次有一个公所的妇女非要跟他跳舞，他把人家的脚背踩肿了，足足肿了两个星期！”  
安灼拉看起来有些尴尬。“我拒绝过了的！”他气冲冲地说。  
古费拉克不理会他。“格朗泰尔，我把他交给你了。”他愉快地说，拉着公白飞往建筑物的深处走去，很快消失在人群中。  
古费拉克一旦离开，四周立刻又安静下来。格朗泰尔把摇杯也揣进怀里，抬眼看着院子里跳舞的人们。有个姑娘光着脚，带着红帽子，臂膀雪白，跳起来非常好看。这种袒胸露臂的打扮在以前是见不到的。安灼拉站在他旁边，抱着双臂，看起来因为自己突然被撇下而显得又局促又摸不着头脑。格朗泰尔有些同情他，有些想笑话他，又有些想转过头去好好看看他的脸。但他明白对方看不起他，不愿意讨这个没趣。  
“你在这里做什么？”使人没想到的是，安灼拉生硬地开口了。  
“我？”格朗泰尔愣了愣，“自然是为了看着你，不要去打扰那两个快乐的家伙。”  
“可我正是陪着公白飞一起来的。”  
“那不就是了？你瞧不出来，人家不想让你跟着。”  
“我不明白。”  
“有时候人们想要轻松地寻欢作乐一下，不想要主义老跟着自己。”  
安灼拉看起来受到了冒犯。“公白飞不是那样的人。他对真正应该思考的事情充满热情，不醉心于庸俗的一时欢乐。”  
“我明白了。你是想说像我这样的人一般，醉心于庸俗的欢乐。”  
“难道不是吗？”安灼拉严厉地说，“你很年轻，身强力壮，在这样的时候不去投入任何一项事业，却做游手好闲的酒鬼。古费拉克为何会和你成为朋友？”  
“也许是因为古费拉克需要‘人性’哩！”格朗泰尔并不恼火，反而笑了出来，“我对巴黎一清二楚，我懂得跳舞，懂得做菜，还懂得小贩卖的五十二种酒里哪一种才是好酒。你表现得像个判官，但忘了峭壁一样高峻的思想也需要地平面上的情感。你瞧着吧，那个公白飞也需要这些。凡是需要欢欣、人性、享乐的人，都会喜欢和我混在一块儿的。”  
“你说的那不是‘人性’，而是‘软弱’。”安灼拉厉声说，“在一片摇摇欲坠的乱局之下，只关心个人享乐是可耻的。一个有远大志向的人应该坚定地摈弃这些。”  
“也许你说的不是‘坚定’，而是‘傲慢’。”格朗泰尔慢悠悠地说，抬起脚来，围着对方转了半步，“你说帕坦咖啡馆的年轻人，他们卑劣，而我可耻。但你没有想过，对于有些人来说，他们生来就有国王，国王就在他们的脑子里。你可不能钻进他们的脑子里，拿蛮力把他们世界的一部分强行拔除。”他眨了眨眼睛，用舌头舔过下嘴唇，盯着安灼拉的双眼看，“这就像你不能把你这双蓝眼睛变成绿的一样！用一个高处要求所有人，您难道不是位非常傲慢的弥涅耳瓦么？啊，神明总是傲慢的！”  
“不要用‘您’字，不要胡言乱语。”安灼拉说，没有回应其他的话。也许他太高傲了，不会因为格朗泰尔望着他舔嘴唇的神色感到窘迫。他狐疑地看着格朗泰尔绕着自己转圈，“你在做什么？”  
“跳舞。”格朗泰尔说。  
“我不想和你跳舞。”  
“也许我也不想和你跳舞呀。”格朗泰尔说，“但你看到那边那个戴红帽子的姑娘了么？她朝你蠢蠢欲动呢。古费拉克教我看好你，我就得这么做。我这样的人有一种美德，一种人性，那就是珍惜朋友。只要古费拉克还没从那一千根蜡烛里回来，我就还要防止你踩断别人的脚掌。”  
安灼拉抿了抿嘴。  
“我不会跳舞。”他不情不愿地说，但是为了不与格朗泰尔撞在一块，也抬脚挪动了一步。  
“跳舞不过是一种移动。”格朗泰尔无所谓地说道，“人不过是一种移动，文明不过是一种移动，历史不过是一种移动，巴黎也不过是在德摩比利和蛾摩拉之间移动。来吧，刚正不阿的雅典娜，你只需要向左一步、向右一步、如此循环往复……”  
古费拉克和公白飞从圣骨堂回来的时候，看到的正是这样的景象。格朗泰尔正在跳舞，姿态轻盈、手舞足蹈、脸上带着一种嘲讽又忠诚的微笑，似乎有意要展现自己比在场的任何一个人跳得都好，从而使笨拙的另一个人难堪一样。而安灼拉呢，眉头紧锁，如临大敌，面上带着薄汗，一只手背在身后，正随着格朗泰尔的动作转圈，努力想躲避对方的横冲直撞。如果人们光看他的面庞，要以为他是在战场上面对一个连队，而不是在舞池里面对一个醉鬼。  
“我看你们相处得还不错嘛！”古费拉克边大笑边说道。  
“快把他领走吧，小教士！”格朗泰尔立刻朝公白飞嚷道，他不再手舞足蹈，笑着停了下来。安灼拉来不及反应，还维持着之前的行走路线，差点撞在他身上，自己把自己绊了个趔趄。  
“我倒以为他乐在其中。”公白飞笑眯眯地说。“安灼拉，你今晚过得如何？”  
“简直是荒唐！”军官学生没好气地说道，他脸上带着汗，脸颊因为运动和窘迫一片绯红，看起来简直容光焕发。“我的确不应该再来了。这是一晚上时间的浪费——我还要很多更有意义的事情要去做。”  
“等你去了远征纵队，你就会想念这里了。”格朗泰尔懒洋洋地抱着手臂笑道。  
“你自以为看透所有人都会向无所事事的沉溺屈服。”安灼拉说。  
“是向生命里的快乐屈服。”格朗泰尔纠正道，“回去吧，长官！我有预感，我们还会再见面的。”  
“你们走吧。”古费拉克也说，“我和格朗泰尔再喝一杯去。”  
“再会，古费拉克，格朗泰尔。”公白飞亲切愉快地说。安灼拉瞪了格朗泰尔一眼，朝古费拉克点点头，转身和公白飞一起离去了。  
“你们相处得挺愉快的，不是吗？”古费拉克揶揄道，“我看你没被他吓倒呀。”  
“饶了我吧。”格朗泰尔说，“和这种人我可处不来。”  
古费拉克又哈哈大笑起来。他转过身去，去找那些他很乐于交谈的女公民说话去了。因此，他没注意到，格朗泰尔的眼睛依然痴痴地望着安灼拉离去的背影——正带着那种既嘲讽、又忠诚的表情。


	2. Chapter 2

实际上，格朗泰尔说自己是游手好闲的酒鬼，这是一句扯谎的话。在九三年，在人人都在挨饿的巴黎，格朗泰尔甚至拥有一份称得上职业的职业，听起来甚至很体面——他是印刷厂的印刷工。  
自革命以来，到处都是报纸，每天都是报纸，满街都是报纸。人们拼命写、拼命印，仿佛纸确实就和纸币一样不值钱。最初，人们在报纸上喊道，要宪法，要推翻王权，要教士向法律宣誓，要共和国而不要联邦制。后来，人们在报纸上互相定罪，有人是投机分子，有人是复辟者，有人是革命的叛徒。每个人名字后面都有一串帽子，仿佛罪名写得越多、念起来越复杂、吼得越歇斯底里，就一个打败了另一个。起初，格朗泰尔挺喜欢看报纸。他经常嘲笑上面的内容，嘲笑主义，嘲笑妥协，嘲笑天真，嘲笑激进，或者有时嘲笑卡米尔·德穆兰。虽然嘲笑，但却是带着爱意、感怀和期望的嘲笑。但后来，他感到不再有嘲笑的力气了。于是他把自己陷入沉默，陷入越来越廉价的酒精和油墨之中。他不再那么想阅读纸上的文字了，因为总是醉醺醺的，偶尔竟然把晾晒的纸页钉反了。好在人们都太热情了，在一份报纸印出来之前就已经开始忙着用下一份把它推翻，因此根本没时间去核对一下纸上的内容。如此，格朗泰尔依然安全地在油墨之间酣醉。  
他住在一家咖啡馆（实际上是酒馆，这年头所有酒馆都叫咖啡馆）的二楼，他并不是一个人住。和他住在一起的还有一个姑娘，一个小伙子，还有一个小男孩。姑娘叫爱潘妮，小伙子叫蒙帕纳斯，他们什么都做，以前主要是扒手，但眼下已经没什么好扒的了，所以他们转而致力于在咖啡馆门口倒卖纸币。小男孩叫伽弗洛什，自称是另外两人的弟弟。但实际上这三个孩子谁跟谁都没有血缘关系，只不过是大流浪儿和小流浪儿，碰巧彼此支撑在一起罢了。他们流浪到巴黎的时候，卡佩还是国王，格朗泰尔还是印刷厂的学徒。  
古费拉克刚来巴黎时，则是站在格朗泰尔所在的那家印刷厂门口，带着顶漂亮的礼帽，假发上的发卷闪闪发亮，簇新的外套上甚至还有蕾丝花边。他带着快乐又新奇的眼神打量着橱窗上贴着的报纸：嗨，可以给我一份报纸吗？这一份读做什么？《箴言报》？  
好在当时靠在橱窗边酣睡的正是格朗泰尔。他常常自称“没有主义、但有良心”。他从座位上跳起来，把古费拉克拉进屋里。  
“你疯了？”他说，“你是谁啊？”  
“德·古费拉克。”古费拉克洋洋得意地说，“但已经决定放弃爵位和贵族头衔，所以现在是古费拉克了。”  
“嗬！我看你是想连命也一块儿扔了。你来巴黎做什么？”  
“我听说了共和国。”古费拉克快乐地说，“我听说爵士们都在国民公会上发言放弃自己的头衔，教士们发言放弃自己的财产，于是我就来了。”  
“真是个蠢蛋！”格朗泰尔说，“你的家人呢？“  
“往布列塔尼逃跑，朝英国去啦！”古费拉克说，“我和他们反方向。”  
“真是个疯子！”格朗泰尔说。  
虽然这么说，他还是把古费拉克领回了那间已经住了四个人的公寓。  
“我看我们如果不收留他，他明天就会跑出去把自己的脑袋扔了。”格朗泰尔说，“到时候你们就可以望他的红弥撒 了。”  
“我望腻红弥撒了。”伽弗洛什说。  
“你这是给咱们找麻烦。”爱潘妮说。  
“他可以替我们付房租吗？”蒙帕纳斯说。  
“当然。”古费拉克说，他是个快乐的有钱人，不仅有纸币，还有金子。  
他就这样留下了。  
古费拉克二十岁出头，总是很快乐，对什么都充满好奇。他生来就是要做子爵的，能够骑礼仪马，打网球，写花体字，学过拉丁语，不过也忘得差不多了。但眼下他把自己生来的使命给丢掉了，正急切地想要寻找一个新的。格朗泰尔劝他别带假发，换身衣服，别太体面——此时此刻，在巴黎，太体面就是一种不体面。他悉数照做，白天泡在格朗泰尔的印刷厂里，看那些晾在绳子上的字。  
“一派胡言！”有时候他兴奋地骂。  
“这说得对！”有时候他也大加赞许。  
他和格朗泰尔奇妙地迅速一拍即合。很快称兄道弟，在巴黎街头四处作乐起来。伽弗洛什喜欢他，这孩子的心灵还没遭过长期以来由那些不同阶级之间的差异带来的仇恨和恐惧，因此他对什么都毫不畏惧。爱潘妮已经年长到早就尝够了这些，但她信任格朗泰尔，所以只是不愿意和这年轻人交流，当他不存在。更何况，她早上要去“抓绳子 ”，下午还要去当女贼，本身已经够忙了。蒙帕纳斯对他的兴趣仅限于一张随时能从远处的家人那儿兑换金子的票据。在这种情况下，古费拉克乐于和格朗泰尔分享一个房间，把这个刻薄的小印刷工当作他对巴黎的百科全书。  
当晚从修道院回去后，他告诉格朗泰尔他是在安茹街遇到的公白飞。当时这个神学生正在医治一个躺在街边的流浪汉，流浪汉的膝盖上破了个大口子，伤口化脓了，肿的老高。年轻人把嘴唇贴上这个衣衫褴褛、浑身污泥的人臭气熏天的腿，面不改色地吸出了黑血和脓液，吐在在自己的帕子里。  
“瞧瞧这个年轻人。”围观的一个汉子说，“多么慈悲心肠！可惜现在什么都中断了，不然他要是从神学院毕业，立刻就可以做咱们教区的教士了。”  
“是不是教士一样都能做这些。”年轻人温和地回答道。  
“我立刻决定要认识他！”古费拉克如此说道。  
“真是个幸运的倒霉蛋。”格朗泰尔听了这样评论，“不做教士，但还愿意行好事，此时此刻倒也算拿到一张阴差阳错的护身符了。”  
“我实在很中意他。”古费拉克说。  
“你中意任何人呢。”格朗泰尔嘲笑他。  
“爱一个差点做了教士的家伙！”古费拉克说，“听起来不是相当浪漫吗？”  
“爱情？”格朗泰尔吓了一跳，“你把这说得好像只是为了赶个新潮呀！”  
“九一年把鸡奸罪也给废除了。这多新潮？”古费拉克兴高采烈地说，“这时去爱本身也是一种自由！”  
格朗泰尔决定不跟这个总是热情洋溢的年轻人诡辩。到了月底的某一天下午，格朗泰尔正坐在印厂里打瞌睡，拿手蘸着油墨在桌子上画一个酒瓶子，这个神学生来敲门了。  
“古费拉克提议我请你去我那儿吃个晚饭。”公白飞说。  
“古费拉克提议？”  
“他也在。”神学生友好地说，“但他去找厨娘帮忙烧饭了，所以让我来找你。”  
“听起来挺隆重的嘛。”格朗泰尔说。  
“这是为了饯行。”对方朝他笑了笑，“我明天也要出发去旺代了。”  
“也？”格朗泰尔说。他的手指在桌上滑了一下，酒瓶子图像被劈开了。  
“即使是共和军也想要一些懂得祈祷的人。”他温和地说。  
“也。”格朗泰尔重复道，“所以那个安灼拉也在啰？”  
安灼拉确实也在。  
格朗泰尔走进公白飞的住所时，正好瞧见那位金发青年站在打开的百叶窗前，正出神地望着不知什么。前神学生的屋子很简单，只有一张木床，一个靠床放着的小柜子，一个靠墙放着的书架，和一张书桌。书桌被拉到了屋子中间，于是就成了饭桌。床上一角堆着好几摞书、摊开的笔记本、和一些墨水瓶，明显是由于要把书桌当饭桌，而临时移到那里去的。这间房子不大，总共只有两张椅子。可见，这位前神学生过着相当清贫的生活。由于椅子不够，要有一个人坐在床上吃饭，一个人坐在那个小柜子上吃饭。  
“我带了瓶酒来。”格朗泰尔说，朝屋里的人扬了扬手里的一个瓶子。“找协和广场边的一个小贩买的。他吹嘘自己卖的都是贵族佬的好酒，不过大部分都是蒸馏酒兑水或米浆罢了。不过嘛，有时候他的十桶假的里也能混上一桶真的来，而我恰好懂得怎么找出那桶真的。嗨！什么都骗不过格朗泰尔的鼻子。”  
站在百叶窗前的安灼拉抱着手臂转过头来。他皱着眉头看着格朗泰尔。  
“我不喝酒。”他说，“我想公白飞也不喝。”  
格朗泰尔讨了个没趣。“你真没劲。”他说，挠了挠鼻子，把酒放在桌上，“我说这话本来是想向你们吹嘘来着，有些人是不是听不出来呀？”  
“这有什么好吹嘘的？”安灼拉问。  
“我真不敢想象你真要问。”格朗泰尔说。古费拉克从桌子对面朝他做了个鬼脸，招手示意要看看他的酒，格朗泰尔抬手把瓶子扔给他。“说不定是我对于跟一位子爵、一位军官、一位教士一起用餐觉得很紧张呢？小人要带点儿好东西来让他们看得起我。”  
“我们其中现在没有任何人是军官、子爵或者教士，格朗泰尔公民。”安灼拉立刻说。  
“哎呀，少说几句，安灼拉。”神学生忍着笑说道。  
他们坐下来吃饭，安灼拉和古费拉克坐在椅子上，格朗泰尔坐在床头柜上，公白飞坐在床上。桌上摆着一篮面包，一盆炖菜，一盆炖肉。从颜色看来，似乎是用差不多的方法和材料炖出来的。公白飞家里没有玻璃杯，所以那瓶酒被倒在两个木头碗里，由格朗泰尔和古费拉克分着喝了。古费拉克嘲笑他实际上只是因为自己想喝才买酒，格朗泰尔欣然承认。公白飞是个很好相处的年轻人，在席间给他们讲了不少自己以前上学时的趣闻，但当格朗泰尔问起他在先前那场声势浩大的反对教士的活动里有没有遇到麻烦时，他只是笑着没有说话。安灼拉整个晚餐期间都神色凝重，极少说话，不知道在忧心什么。等到餐盘见底，格朗泰尔已经酒过三巡，趴在桌上说胡话。古费拉克和公白飞出门去把餐盘还给街对面餐厅的厨娘，安灼拉再次从桌边站起来，抱着手臂，走到窗户旁，向外看去。  
“在瞧什么呢，阿波罗？”格朗泰尔趴在桌上嘟囔道——对方站在夜色下实在像一尊冷然的神像，叫他忍不住开口。“看着哪颗星星？”  
安灼拉沉默了一会儿。  
“这算什么称呼？我不觉得你在叫我。”他说。  
“我就是在叫你。”格朗泰尔说。  
安灼拉不说话了。他看起来还是很烦心，但是并不愿意屈尊和格朗泰尔这样的人分享他的心事。  
“啊，让我猜猜。”格朗泰尔说，摇摇晃晃地站起来，走到他旁边，懒散地靠在墙上。“你只想和帕拉斯 的信者吃饭，没想到来了萨提尔 。在巴黎的最后一日却是和我这样一个家伙一起度过，想必让你难受了吧？”  
安灼拉从鼻子里哼了一声。他转过头去，不看格朗泰尔，不置可否。  
“那么我是说对了？”格朗泰尔说。  
“我今天在瓦卢瓦街看到你的两个朋友。”安灼拉所答非所问道。格朗泰尔立刻明白了过来：爱潘妮，蒙帕纳斯！安灼拉是怎么知道他们彼此认识的，这不重要，古费拉克很有可能早就为他们做过介绍。接下来的话，不用安灼拉开口，格朗泰尔就能猜到他要说些什么了。  
“我看到他们两个，带着一个小孩儿。”安灼拉继续说，“街上走来人，一个拦住他们的路，假意攀谈，另一个就卷起袖子，从人家的外套里摸东西出来。那小孩子站在路边，一旦看到卫兵帽子上的穗子，就吹口哨，三个人立刻作鸟兽散，一下子就消失在不同的三条巷子里了。”  
格朗泰尔挑起一边眉毛。“这倒是个奇观。”他不咸不淡地说。安灼拉说起“你的朋友”时的语气和神情让他的自尊有些钝痛，但好在他喝醉了，这种痛苦并不明显。  
“他们在偷东西，格朗泰尔公民。”安灼拉冷酷地说，“而且似乎以偷窃为生。你早知道这一点吧？”  
格朗泰尔瞧着他。“自然。怎么了，你希望我把他们给抓起来？”  
“偷盗、欺骗、投机，都是旧的社会被黑暗蒙昧的乱象。”安灼拉说，“共和国就是要杜绝这种乱象。”  
“喔。”格朗泰尔说，这下他倒也有点恼火了，“你是后悔没把他们抓起来？你怎么当时没这么做？难怪，想必是他们跑得太快了吧！我明白了，你也许一会儿还想跟着我回家去，直接把他们从自己的床上拉起来。你可以叫人搜他们的床垫，要是能翻出一枚印着路易头像的金币，你还可以送他们上断头台哩！”  
安灼拉望着街道，没有做声。  
“你先前问我是做什么的，眼下我也好奇你了。”格朗泰尔叹了口气道，“不过嘛，你这样的人物平时在哪儿活动，实在是件再好猜不过的事。跟我讲讲吧，阿波罗，是在国民公会，还是革命公社？你去旺代的任命想必是公安委员会签发的！”他停顿了一下，抱起了手臂。夜风吹进来有点冷，他喝醉了本来就怕冷，于是打了个哆嗦，“让我猜猜——就只是猜猜。听你的口气，这幅不近人情的模样，大抵是个雅各宾党人吧。没准儿你是那位罗伯斯比尔的座下客呢？”  
安灼拉愣了愣，抬起眼睛看着格朗泰尔。似乎他先前没想到这个酒鬼竟能一口气吐出这么多清晰的政治信息来。毕竟，如果你在街头随便抓住一个家伙来问，即使他每周三次去国民公会旁听，他也不一定能分清山岳党和吉伦特的区别来。  
“……不。”最后他摇了摇头，又转回目光去望着街道，“我不属于任何派别。”  
格朗泰尔愣了愣。这确实出乎所料。“这倒是很危险。”他最后评论道。  
安灼拉接下来的话声音小了下去。“……只有一种热情。”  
“什么？”格朗泰尔问道。  
“没什么。”军官学生说。  
他们沉默了一会儿，看着夜空中的星星。  
“听说旺代的叛军很多都是农民。”安灼拉突然说道。想必他已经忍了很久，这会儿终于忍不住了。即使身边是格朗泰尔，他也想说出来算了。  
“这很稀奇吗？”格朗泰尔问他。  
安灼拉摇了摇头，又点了点头。“我想不明白为什么他们要与共和国为敌。造反来保卫他们的地主！这怎么可能呢？”  
格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。“我们第一次见面我就说过的。你不可能钻到每个人的脑子里，把他们与生俱来的想法拔出去呀。”  
安灼拉沉默了一会儿。“有人选择为了受剥削、受压迫而战。这很难想象。”  
“也许也不是为了这个呢。”格朗泰尔说，“让我猜猜——依然只是猜猜。我听说在……噢，风月？芽月？我总搞不清楚这些……共和国向他们征兵了，您知道吧？没准儿——只是没准儿，他们不喜欢这样罢了。毕竟，可没听说过以前有人叫农民义务当兵哪！嗨，和您这样一出生就要做军官的人不同，他们想必不觉得进军队是种荣誉吧。”  
安灼拉猛地转过头来看着他。刚刚那种惊讶的眼神又出现了——像是他很难想象格朗泰尔竟然是个有一丁点儿见识的家伙。格朗泰尔在这个眼神下不太舒服地挪动了一下。  
“我读报，这不可以吗？”他替自己辩护道。  
安灼拉没说话。他盯着格朗泰尔瞧了一会儿，又回头去看着窗外。格朗泰尔的话似乎让他更心烦意乱了。  
“叫我对拿着草叉和木棍子的人开枪……”他自言自语道。  
安灼拉抵在窗沿上的手攥紧了。格朗泰尔瞧着那只手，瞧着它在月光下的样子，还有因为用力发白的指关节，一时间竟感叹它很美。不只是那只手。眼前这个军官学生从他严酷的话语之间泄露出的一点犹豫和仁慈竟让他比原先更像一座神像了。格朗泰尔愣愣地盯着他看。这是一种醉汉狂热的神情，因为喝醉后精神的溃散显得更大胆和专注了。安灼拉被这幅神情刺得不自在，重新又转过身面对着格朗泰尔。他们俩谁都没说话，只不过格朗泰尔在想，他在等什么呢，总不会是希望我对他说，“别那么做”吧？  
“我实际上希望……”格朗泰尔开口了。  
“我注意到你俩正准备用眼神把对方点着。”古费拉克在门口说道，“共和国终于找到火药的替代品了么？”  
他的声音明显让安灼拉吓了一跳。军官学生立刻转过头去，身体从窗沿边移开了，瞪着古费拉克。  
“没那回事。”他说，“我们只是在……聊天。”  
“聊天。”公白飞从古费拉克身后走出来，把外套挂在床尾。他看起来也不是特别相信这个说辞，于是笑着看了看格朗泰尔，“安灼拉没有让你不舒服吧？”  
“我从不打算让任何人不舒服。”安灼拉抗议道。  
“是啊，除了威胁让我的后颈碰一下吉罗婷 冰凉的嘴唇外，也没做什么别的。”格朗泰尔也靠着窗框转过身来，懒洋洋地玩笑道。  
“我没有那么说。”安灼拉怒瞪他。  
古费拉克在房间另一边哈哈大笑。安灼拉叹了口气，向公白飞告辞，说自己还需要回去做明天一早出发的准备。神学生没有拦他，他们明天要一同启程，没过几个小时又会碰面。安灼拉走到门边，又被古费拉克叫住，让他有机会多写点快信回来。格朗泰尔倚在窗上，看着那颗金色的脑袋，突然有些后悔自己失去了刚才那一句话的机会。这个偶尔流露出一丝仁慈的英俊青年，拿起军刀、到了战场上又会变成什么样？他会变成另一个屠夫么？  
“我知道一件事：战报往往比信件更快。”他突然开口道。  
正在告别的古费拉克、公白飞和安灼拉都转过头来看着他。  
“上尉，”他对金发青年喊道，露出一个醉汉的笑容，“我会等着读你的报道的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“……森林的夏季是很可怕的。富热尔尤其如此。头顶上有鸟叫，脚下却是沼泽。一团一团带着透明翅膀的小飞虫弥漫在空气中，如果不注意，就会钻到你的眼睛、鼻孔和耳朵里。从一个地方到另一个地方，非得经过三四片这样的森林才行。出了这一个林地，立刻进入下一个。我当然愿意辨认这些生物的类别来解闷，但这是因为我还有鞋子。我们的士兵很多已经没有了鞋子，炎热的天气使伤口化脓，很多人身上都爬满了疹子……虽然他们穿着制服，但论衣物的完整、洁净程度，实在和旺代军相比好不了多少，甚至更糟。我们差不多是最早几批到达的增援，那时共和军的驻地是一片怎样的景象啊！三个多月来，旺代军让他们吃了不少苦头。没有人能像旺代人这样了解森林、密道、陷阱，我们的人对于不可知和不可提防束手无策……”  
格朗泰尔住所楼下那家小咖啡馆名叫缪尚，一街之隔以外是大市场，因此时常有许多无套裤汉聚集在这里，积极地讨论税制改革和限价问题。他们基本上都支持雅各宾党，其中不乏一些后来在历史里留下姓名的人物。格朗泰尔睡在二楼，有时会在清早被楼下嚷嚷着“全体人民！全体人民！”的嗓音吵醒。除了这些人外，缪尚咖啡馆内还有不少年轻人——这是因为相对的另一条街以外有一座学院和一座士兵学校的缘故。  
自从古费拉克搬来，就时常坐在这间咖啡厅里。他爱好广交朋友的性格使他在这儿交到了不少年轻朋友。比如说一个叫让·博鲁维尔（让人家叫他“热安”）的，是个学生，字写的很漂亮，因此有时也帮人抄书籍挣钱。一个叫弗以伊的，是位手工工人，在卡佩时代，他可能亲手镶过德·朗巴勒夫人扇子上的羽毛。一个叫巴阿雷的，在士官学校。一个叫赖格尔的（这人格朗泰尔以前就认识，叫他博须埃），在读法学院。这些年轻人现在仍留在巴黎，没有逃跑或是投奔北方，显然几也都是支持共和国的。他们有人之前就认识公白飞或安灼拉（“真是奇也怪哉，”格朗泰尔说，“似乎进步的人彼此都是互相认识的！”），因此近来很喜欢聚集在一起，听古费拉克读从旺代前线寄回来的信。开篇就是公白飞寄回来的第一封信的内容。格朗泰尔由于被古费拉克介绍作兄弟，有时也乐于坐在这群人旁边，一边喝酒一边听听他们到底在读些什么。  
“……大部分人都很年轻。我们的一个营中有一位医生，是在南旺代的一个村子加入的，名叫若李，只有二十岁出头，有些害羞，有些胆小，但非常有趣。他有个女友，和他一起来的，叫做米歇什塔，如今做随军女酒保。她的观点主要是：要女人的投票权，要全国离婚自由。他们甚至都还没成婚呢！可怜的年轻医生，每当她这么说的时候总是谨慎地看着她。”  
古费拉克站在一张椅子上读信，其他人就围坐在周围听着。叫热安的经常感慨，“从北边来信只需要三天就到了！可真快呀。从南边来得七天呢。”他的故乡在南部。博须埃感叹信里的女酒保讨人喜欢。巴阿雷关心共和军的大炮和旺代军的大炮相比哪种更好。格朗泰尔，撑着脑袋坐在一边，等着古费拉克读剩下的那张小纸片——除了公白飞写信，安灼拉确实信守承诺，也给古费拉克写信回来。但他显然并没有对此多么用心，甚至不新装一个信封，就草草在便签纸上写上几句话，塞在公白飞的那个信封里一起寄回来了事。  
“已经在经过的村子都进行了宣讲。”古费拉克读安灼拉的便条，“教他们知道共和国。解释了和原先的差别。告诉他们可以反对大地主。很多旺代军是从这些村子里出来的，告诉他们如果有人逃亡回来，不要姑息。”  
格朗泰尔从椅子上蹦了起来。  
“写上！写上。”他醉醺醺地嚷嚷道，指着古费拉克正在写回信的那张纸，“大写的R说：安灼拉以为人人都听得懂哩！有人睡着吗？有人发怒么？他们听不懂为了什么主义打倒国王，可听得懂你要他们打倒自己的街坊邻里！那些曾经穿着白裙子带花环给普鲁士人打开大门的妇女 也会给安灼拉打开大门么？我看未必！要人帮着一起让他们拿刀对着自己的朋友，他们要发怒的。共和国万岁！他们听得懂这句？‘共和’和‘媾和’在只烦恼抽签 的人眼里有什么不同呀！为了敷衍你，他们倒是可以跟着喊。毕竟‘国王’和‘媾和’在他们耳朵里可能也没什么区别。安灼拉在台上喊：共和万岁！人们齐声答道：媾和万岁！”  
“胡言乱语。”古费拉克被他逗笑了，把纸推给他，“你自己给他写。”  
格朗泰尔把信纸和笔抓过来，坐下就写。他带着醉汉的热情，一口气写了很多，想到什么便写什么，简直是妙语连珠。其他几个人都凑过来看他写的字。  
“大写的R是谁？”热安问他。  
“你多读几遍嘛。”格朗泰尔说。  
“啊！”热安懂了，“真是绝妙！”  
这时，坐在格朗泰尔旁边的弗以伊突然推了推他——原来远处一桌无套裤汉刚刚听到了格朗泰尔的叫嚷，正转过头来怒视他。  
“他喝醉了。”弗以伊对那些人解释道，他可能和他们中很多人都认识，“他方才开玩笑呢。”  
“有些话连玩笑也不该开！”一个男人说，“下次再听到这种话，就该把他往革命法庭参一道。”  
“喔！”格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地说，“往革命法庭！您是个密探？”  
“是个公民。”那个无套裤汉说。  
“真是光荣。”格朗泰尔不咸不淡地说。  
“少说两句吧！”博须埃嘘他。  
总之，格朗泰尔写满的那张纸也让古费拉克跟着自己的回信一起寄出去了。等到下一次来信的时候，安灼拉的信纸明显变长了。他足足写了三页，除了开头问候了一下古费拉克，后面两页都在怒气冲冲地批驳格朗泰尔。“如果有人对进步不解，应该教育他们。”安灼拉说，“如果有人还处于蒙昧时期，自然应该不断教导、说服、启迪他。一时的无知不是永远无知的借口！革命不惧怕浪费口舌，就像它不惧怕浪费刀锋。”  
“刀锋！”格朗泰尔继续坐在他惯常听古费拉克读信的那个座位上嚷道，挥舞着酒瓶子，“断头台上的刀锋够锋利么？断头台下的鲜血算浪费么？我看这现状很有趣，曾经国王用税务让人抬不起头，现在革命用刀锋让人喘不上气儿。谁来告诉大写的R这日子有什么区别呀？我实在比较蒙昧，不够先进。应该建立一个卢梭式的幼儿园！旺代人坐在儿童课桌之后，每个人发一个红帽子。安灼拉可以做校长！”他笑嘻嘻地咕哝。  
“你小声点儿！”巴阿雷忧心忡忡地朝他嚷嚷，“那群人又在瞪你呢。”  
虽然公白飞描述旺代前线的艰辛条件，但是自从进入七月下旬以来，捷报也频频传来。共和国军在旺代的不少地区都取得胜利，这是对北方加大了增援的结果。安灼拉和公白飞所在的营已经从旺代军手里夺回两个据点，很快又要朝下一个村镇进发。格朗泰尔从报纸上读到了安灼拉的名字，连特派员都对他的革命热情和能力赞赏有加，进展顺利的话，他很可能从仅仅一位上尉变成指挥司令。如果战事推进够快，他们还可以赶回来参加8月10日共和国的统一不可分割节。  
不过，在快进入八月的时候，公白飞有整整两周没有来信。古费拉克焦急不已，担心他们所在的共和军遭到打击，担心他们遭遇粮草短缺，甚至担心他们遭遇乡野间的瘟疫。有一天晚上他突发奇想，对格朗泰尔说他们可能丢了传信官，没法和辎重队伍及巴黎方取得联系，正在靠锯卖森林木材维生（这件事后来被证实真的发生在下诺曼底的一个志愿军营）。再后来，古费拉克又想象他们被困在某片布过陷阱的林间沼泽，每天在陷阱底部赤身裸体和老虎搏斗。他忧心忡忡的胡思乱想终于被之后赶来的新闻战报打断：他们又在七月底大获全胜。报道上这么印着：“共和国在勒芒撒与拉瓦勒之间 的一处村庄多明取得非凡胜利。严肃处理旺代士兵、逃兵、逃亡妇女及老幼1500余人。”  
“严肃处理？”格朗泰尔读道，觉得蹊跷。  
古费拉克也莫名其妙：“既然他们安全，为什么不写信呢？”  
两天后，公白飞的信终于来了。可这次的信很短，只有两句话：“在勒芒撒往拉瓦勒，事态超出了控制。安灼拉也向你问好。”这次的信封里甚至没有安灼拉的便条。  
“我觉得事情有些不对劲。”古费拉克说。  
“连正在我胃里发酵的酒都能感觉出来。”格朗泰尔说。  
他这次没在一楼的缪尚做太多发言。自从7月17日处死了夏洛蒂·科黛，革命广场上断头台的铡刀下落得愈加频繁。格朗泰尔虽然不惧怕和那些无套裤汉吵架，但不愿连累和他坐在一起的朋友也穿上谋逆罪的红衬衫。他和古费拉克话别，摇摇晃晃地上二楼去了。  
他一边爬着楼梯，一边想着公白飞的那封信。缪尚的二楼是那种典型的狭窄老式住宅，没有中厅，两个房间分别相对地处于楼梯的两侧，并不互相接壤或穿过。除了共用阳台、灶具和盥洗室外，平日里两个房间并不常常连通。格朗泰尔走上二楼，恰好往爱潘妮、蒙帕纳斯和伽弗洛什住着的那个屋子的方向瞧了一眼，发现他们正开着门。爱潘妮坐在靠近门的床脚，满脸是血。蒙帕纳斯蹲在她旁边，手里拿着一张浸湿了的毛巾，好像在帮她擦脸。这场景让格朗泰尔吓了一跳。他连忙朝他们走过去。  
“这是怎么了，爱潘妮？”他站在门口惊讶地问。这时走近了他才看明白，爱潘妮脸上的血是来自三道尖尖的划痕，像是女人的指甲抓出来的。用力之大，连皮肉都翻了起来。  
“操你的，格朗泰尔，滚开。”爱潘妮没好气地说，抓起她的帽子试图挡住脸，“和你楼下那群识字儿的朋友混去。”  
“别管她，她自己生气呢，担心破相了。”蒙帕纳斯从旁边站起来，笑嘻嘻地说。  
“这是怎么搞的？”格朗泰尔问。他知道爱潘妮，她反正不管怎样都要骂人，不必把她的驱赶听在耳朵里。  
“领面包的时候跟人打起来了。”蒙帕纳斯说，还是笑嘻嘻的。他天生长着一张笑脸，因为过早谙了世事而总显得有点狡猾。他已经二十岁了，站起来和格朗泰尔一样高，就是人瘦得不像话。他生了张漂亮的脸，可惜有颗牙之前因为偷东西而被人打掉了，要是他没丢这颗牙、而且能吃饱饭，一定会长成一个美男子。“有个娘们站在她前面买完面包，被她揪着头发搡到地上去了，还抢了人家的篮子。哎呀！爱潘妮。你可真够厉害的。”  
“那个臭婊子！”爱潘妮没好气地说，她的嘴唇也破了，骂人时还在渗血。她今年十七岁，瘦得像十四岁。要是她不这么瘦，也许她也会是好看的。“限额是每人两份！她一个人就拿了三份。贪婪的臭娘们！我应该撕烂她的嘴。”  
“就为了多一份面包！”格朗泰尔哑然失笑，“爱潘妮，你就让她拿去不就行了？何必跟她打成这样。”  
爱潘妮猛地转过头来，恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“‘就为了一份面包’！”她嚷道，“格朗泰尔，你说得什么混账话！你以为人人都能有一份面包了？她多拿了一份，后面有人就要挨饿！如果站在最后的是我，我就要挨饿！格朗泰尔，狗娘养的，你听听你说得什么混账话。你真跟那群识字儿的混账待在一起太久了！好啊，看来是你现在不挨饿了！你忘了当年你做学徒的时候是怎么挨打、挨饿的了么？”她不顾自己脸上还在渗血，猛地从床上站起来，伸出她骨瘦如柴的双手，就把格朗泰尔往外推去，“好了，你滚开。你滚吧，这次我说真的。你出去！你出去！”  
格朗泰尔大吃一惊。他连忙双手接住爱潘妮的手肘——爱潘妮虽然吃不饱饭，只是个十七岁的姑娘，但力气大得惊人。“我说错话了，爱潘妮·德纳第小姐！德纳第女公民！”他连连说，“我确实说错话了。大写的R今天又喝多了，还在想着些别的不着边际的事情。口不择言！不如你也赏我一巴掌，用你的三根指甲。”  
“得了——得了！爱潘妮，让他进来。”蒙帕纳斯也说。他握着爱潘妮的两个肩膀把她按回床上去，“你再大吼大叫，你的脸又要裂了。爱潘妮，我看你要变成丑八怪了。”  
他们三个气喘吁吁地分开，格朗泰尔这才小心翼翼地走进房间，在靠门的一张椅子上坐下。他打量着房间：这里简直就像个仓库。一张大床堆在房间一角，床脚的木头短得出奇，很明显是被这三个孩子中的一个锯掉、拿去卖了。床上堆着很多东西：破被褥，旧衣服，开絮的枕头，和一些格朗泰尔都暂时看不出是什么的玩意。这三个孩子平时全都挤在这张床上睡觉——他们既非真正的兄弟姊妹，也不是什么情人爱侣，但毫不避嫌地挤在一起，因为贫穷让人没有闲心去考虑体面。房间里没有衣柜，但靠墙摞着三个大箱子。格朗泰尔不用看，就知道里面大部分是他们现在正在投机倒卖的纸币。几件旧衣服搭在箱子上，几只大小不一的鞋子丢在箱子旁。这些鞋子中，竟然只有一双是成双成对的。门后挂着一件大衣，看起来是女士的，但是尺码对于爱潘妮来说有点大，对蒙帕纳斯来说穿着正好。显然，这件衣服是他们两个共用的。格朗泰尔坐着的椅子有一条腿比另外两条短，因此坐着的时候老得歪着身子。椅子边上放着一个篮子，底下盖着一张布，里面空空如也：看来爱潘妮因为打了今天这一架，没能买到食物回来。这样一间屋子显然是令人难受的——一间像公白飞的住所那样简陋却整洁的屋子，常常让人观感良好，因为整洁显现出一种生活的余裕，可见屋子的主人虽然清贫，但是依然过着井井有条且尊严的日子。但是像爱潘妮、蒙帕纳斯和伽弗洛什所住的这样一间混乱的房间却让人不忍多看。一个人仅仅只是置身其中，就能听见痛苦在对他怒吼。  
“向您赔罪，爱潘妮女士。”格朗泰尔陪着笑脸说，“我去给你寻点儿药回来吧？”  
“伽弗洛什已经去买了。”蒙帕纳斯说，“这年头伤药贵得很，但显然爱潘妮觉得她的脸还是头等大事。”  
格朗泰尔搓了搓自己的手心。虽然他的生活也并不多么宽裕，买了今天的酒，可能就没有明天的晚饭。但他还是拥有喝酒还是吃晚饭的选择。面对爱潘妮他们的时候，他总感到一些刺痛。  
“我去缪尚给你们要些吃的。”格朗泰尔说。  
“不劳烦您！”爱潘妮粗声粗气地说，“你能比我们好多少啊，格朗泰尔？和那群人混久了，你也真以为自己是个贵族了。”她从蒙帕纳斯手里一把抢过毛巾，按在自己的脸上，“我跟你说吧，混账，你还是少跟他们混在一块儿。”  
“他们是些不错的家伙。”格朗泰尔只好说。  
“哼。不错的家伙！”爱潘妮冷哼道，“我知道啊，住在你屋子里的，一个爵爷。楼下的，一个律师，一个学生，一个军官！总而言之，一群识字儿的家伙！这年头有钱才能识字呐！”她顿了顿，“噢，你。格朗泰尔，你倒也认得字儿，那还不是因为你在印刷厂做了三年学徒，被鞭子打得皮开肉绽。这可不说明你跟他们是一种人！”  
格朗泰尔因为她的声音里的尖刻愣了愣。“怎么回事，爱潘妮？”他说，“怎么这么大火气？先前没听你说对他们有多么不满啊。”  
爱潘妮不说话了，只顾着擦自己的脸。蒙帕纳斯突然摇了摇头，大笑了起来。他在爱潘妮旁边坐下，把一条腿翘到另一条上，歪着嘴角，似笑非笑地盯着格朗泰尔。  
“你没听说哪？”他说，眼睛里闪着兴奋而嘲弄的光，“那些正派人在多明大开杀戒的事儿！”  
格朗泰尔怔住了。“大开杀戒？”他问。  
蒙帕纳斯又笑了一声。“看来有时候口耳相传得比字儿要快哩。”他用手肘捅了捅爱潘妮，仿佛只是单纯觉得这一切很有趣儿似的。爱潘妮别过头去不看他。  
“人家都在说呢。”蒙帕纳斯并不着恼，又转回头来，继续笑嘻嘻地说。“相邻的两个村庄，全杀光啦！听说他们抓了好几百号人，旺代人的头儿，侯爵，伯爵，教士老头——贵族杀贵族，教士杀教士！可多有趣哪！广场上、街道上、血流成河，到处都是死人堆在一起。活的、死的，活的、死的，还有伤了的在地上乱爬……那副场景肯定比他们打巴士底狱带劲呢——那时才割了几颗头颅而已。我倒想见识一下！还有共和兵冲进伤兵医院里，直接把躺在床上的旺代兵……”他做了个抹脖子的动作，“咔嚓！把喉咙全一刀割断啦！听说他们一直杀了足足十五个小时，从白天干到黑夜……还烧了不少林子！听说那整个村庄就像一个巨大的烟囱，上面是红的——火光，中间是黑的——烟，下面也是红的——满地是血……”他停了下来，眼睛看着前方，目光里依然闪着兴奋的神色，嘴角还是他生得那副惯常微笑的模样，仿佛竟然在回味这个新闻。一个孩子从心智未全到二十岁，每天所见得都是什么样的东西，竟然让他对恐怖都司空见惯了！格朗泰尔坐在他的对面，听着这些话，不寒而栗。  
“严肃处理……”他喃喃道，那条不祥的新闻在他脑海里出现了。他连忙抬起头来盯着蒙帕纳斯。“女人呢？孩子呢？除了士兵以外的人呢？”  
“听说是都给杀啦。”蒙帕纳斯洋洋得意地说，倒不是因为杀人得意，而是因为他知道的消息比格朗泰尔多。“有个伍长逢人便吹嘘说：我已经让那些娘们不能再生出匪子来……”  
“逢人吹嘘？”格朗泰尔说，“在哪儿？你们又是在哪儿听到的？”  
“那伍长已经回来了。”蒙帕纳斯说，“你现在去大市场，准能瞧见他。他是昨天回来的，还有些个军官，这两天已经回来了。为了参加8月10日！”他眯起眼睛，思索了一会儿，“可惜他们大话不少，钱包却很瘪。我听那老家伙唠叨了一个钟头，没摸出一个利弗尔。大话也不能当饭吃！”他因为想到了这个，逐渐显得兴趣缺缺了起来，走了神儿，不再说话了。格朗泰尔，依然呆愣愣地盯着他。他想象着蒙帕纳斯描述的那些画面，只觉得一阵恶心、反胃、浑身发冷，简直被吓破了胆。  
三个人静静地坐在房间里，都不再出声了。  
“喂，格朗泰尔。”一直一语不发的爱潘妮突然说话了。她依然拿毛巾压着脸上的伤口，但悄悄拿一只眼睛瞧着神色恍惚的格朗泰尔。“那个混账伍长说，他们的长官这周末也要回来。那个黄毛高个子，你认得他吧？”  
“他们的长官？”格朗泰尔问道。  
“他们的长官。”爱潘妮说，“叫‘安灼拉’。”  
“啊！”格朗泰尔呆呆地说。


	4. Chapter 4

八月十日，共和国迎来一场盛大庆典。庆祝推翻王权的统一不可分割节在巴黎举行，庆祝活动在城市的各个角落以不同的方式开展。革命广场上，暴政和王权的遗留物在熊熊燃烧，接受罗伯斯庇尔的新宪法的投票结果在欢呼和泪水中被宣布（“教育是各人所必需的。”“当政府违犯人权时，反抗就是最神圣的权利和最不可推卸的义务。”这些新增的条款被大声朗诵，在场的人在崇高的热情中相互拥抱）。在巴士底狱的废墟上，雅克-路易·大卫带领国民公会和各省的代表穿过伊西丝雕像流出的泉水，放飞了3000只雪白的和平鸽。在卢浮宫，近一百年间的王室艺术学院开放为公共博物馆，皇家收藏和教会财产第一次向所有人民平等而无条件地开放。未来人们回看这一天时，将惊叹同时面对内战和侵略下新生的法国爆发出的惊人热情、想象力和对未来的希望。  
格朗泰尔和古费拉克一起等在巴黎城郊。和他们一起的还有上百个热情洋溢的巴黎市民，以及一队穿着白衣、手拿鲜花篮子的少女。人们在这里等待从各个远征前线暂时回巴黎休憩的远征军代表列队经过。公白飞不在回程队伍中，但古费拉克非要来看安灼拉班师的精彩场面（“看那些漂亮姑娘往他脑袋上戴花环却被他不苟言笑地推开！这多好玩！”这是古费拉克的原话）。热安也和他们一道，此时此刻正在和一个穿白衣的姑娘站在一起，兴致勃勃地研究她是怎么把一串鲜花编进自己的麻花辫里的。  
自从那天听蒙帕纳斯说了共和军在旺代的所作所为，格朗泰尔对这支远征军的一切已然兴致缺缺。想到很可能是那个冷酷的青年军官指挥了那场屠杀，更让他对于再见到那张曙光晓色一般的脸颊充满抵触之情。然而，他考虑到古费拉克对于公白飞和安灼拉二人的情谊，并没有把蒙帕纳斯嘴里的传言告诉他。这天一早，兴致勃勃的古费拉克就把格朗泰尔从床上拉了起来，非要让他到市郊看这一场好戏不可。格朗泰尔不忍心拂他的兴，但出门时很没必要地躲躲闪闪了一番——好在爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯也大早上就出门了，没有撞见他们。伽弗洛什倒是留在房间里，见到格朗泰尔，便告诉他那两人是去巴士底狱参加庆典了。  
“参加庆典？”格朗泰尔大感意外，“他们怎么还有这种热情？”  
“那儿不是人最多么？”伽弗洛什笑嘻嘻地说，“各省代表，总有几个富得流油吧！人群中总是好扒的。就算扒不到什么，装作乞丐，也能惹得他们大发善心。嘿！我们可不就是像乞丐一样嘛？”他说道，好像完全不觉得这很羞愧，“我一会儿也去寻他们去。”  
格朗泰尔哑口无言地看着这个孩子。伽弗洛什穿上了自己一只大、一只小的鞋子，跳下了床，像一阵风似的从他旁边溜下了楼梯，很快就没影儿了。格朗泰尔不由得又想起安灼拉那天提起他们三个时令人羞窘的语气来。“安灼拉瞧不起我，也瞧不起我这样的人。”他心里想着，“我却要看他坐在漂亮的骏马上被鲜花迎回来，军刀上沾着也许是像我这样落后的家伙的血！我实在是没有半点志气。”  
他一直到和古费拉克还有热安一起走到迎接的人群中时，心里还在琢磨这件事。  
“也许爱潘妮说的没错，我是有一点可耻的虚荣心。”他想，望着一旁兴高采烈的古费拉克和热安，“我不理解他们的志向，但还想要这些漂亮年轻人的友情。”  
他有了这个想法，心里不由得有些不舒服起来。古费拉克问他为何今天如此寡言，他只说自己难得起得太早，头晕罢了。这话说得倒也不完全是假的：八月的郊野清晨已经算得上是很热，草尖上的露珠积攒了一个晚上，太阳稍一探头就被晒干了。这天天气晴朗，天空中甚至没有一点儿云彩的踪迹，只有阳光毫无保留地泄在大地上。平原上高低不一的野草随着一点儿微风摇摆，四处点缀着不知名的野花，各种香味混在一起，还有阵阵虫鸣。人们站在开阔的平地上接受太阳的曝晒，很多都已经连连用袖子擦拭额头。格朗泰尔站在那儿，由于没有和其他人那样有热情傍身，更觉得昏昏欲睡。  
好在过了不久，就听到人群的一角传来欢呼声。格朗泰尔朝声音的方向看去，果然远远瞧见一队骑马的士兵朝这儿列队而来。这些人都是临时从各个远征纵队中抽调出来的军官，昨夜在近郊修整集合之后，要骑在鬃毛修剪整齐、配齐马鞍和脚撑的礼仪马上，一起从城郊列队出发，进入巴黎，在市区绕行一周后，抵达巴士底狱，和各省的代表一起穿过“重生之泉”——不消说，大概又是大卫的主意。这些礼仪马里有很多都是之前从皇室成员和贵族手里没收的，由于跑不了远程，又不能上战场，只有这时才能发挥一点用场。格朗泰尔远远瞧见那些军官帽子上的三色穗子一晃一晃，人群大声欢呼，有人在高声唱歌。穿白衣的少女们站在比其他人更高一点的、临时搭建起来的台子上，从空中抛洒自己篮子里的鲜花，纷纷扬扬地落在士兵的宽檐帽上。这场景很是令人眼花缭乱，好在没过多久，古费拉克也发出欢呼，使劲推格朗泰尔的肩膀，叫他朝马队中看去。  
果然，格朗泰尔抬起眼睛，就看到安灼拉正骑着马朝这边来。他和其他人一样带着宽檐帽、三色帽穗，戴着白色领巾，穿着深蓝色的宽领制服，腰上系着三色绶带。他的金发没有挽起，还是披散在肩上，在清晨的阳光下，像金箔一样闪闪发亮。那些年轻姑娘看到他年轻英俊的脸庞，立刻骚动起来，鲜花像雨一样从他的头顶上空落下，一只野玫瑰正被他的帽檐兜住，停在了他的帽子上。古费拉克哈哈大笑，鼓起掌来。格朗泰尔则犹豫地朝他的脸颊看去，不确定自己是否还想瞧一瞧那张冷若冰霜、不近人情的面庞。  
然而，一眼望去，他便愣住了。金发青年那宽广的额头下，总是射出利剑般目光的蓝眼睛此刻竟随意地瞧着空中的某处，总是绷得紧紧的嘴唇竟松弛的撇着，总是紧蹙的眉心此刻分散开来，显出一副既神思涣散又漫不经心的样子。那些鲜花落在他的领子上、袖口上，他并未费心去抬手挡一挡。甚至，他的脸上也没有因为抛掷物出现一丁点被打扰的神态。他依然望着空中的某一点出神，不知在思索着什么，但显然忧心忡忡、心烦意乱。  
这又是怎么回事？格朗泰尔大感不解。他还要细看，却感到自己左边的袖子被人拉了拉，他低下头去，竟然是伽弗洛什站在他的脚边。这孩子气喘吁吁、大汗淋漓，连鞋都跑掉了一只。格朗泰尔何时看过这个机灵鬼如此狼狈的样子，连忙在他旁边蹲下身来。  
“你怎么了，伽弗洛什？”他问道，“你怎么跑这儿来了？”  
“可别提了！”小孩子大声喊道，“格朗泰尔，你快回去瞧瞧吧。爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯倒大霉，要被人抓进牢子里去了！”  
“抓进牢去？”格朗泰尔吓了一跳，“这是怎么回事？”  
伽弗洛什气恼地咬着自己的下嘴唇。“爱潘妮前段时间跟人在面包店打架，你晓得的吧？”  
“我听说了。”格朗泰尔说。  
“和她打架的娘们怀恨在心，”伽弗洛什说，“他们早上在那儿掏人腰包的时候被她瞧见了，立刻报给卫兵，找人来把他们揪出来了。”  
“啊。”格朗泰尔说，微微松了口气。因为偷窃的事儿，他们三天两头总要被人捉住。顶多在轻罪法庭走一遭，在那儿睡上几觉，就会被打发回家。现如今，能在轻罪法庭里经过的事情已经是微不足道的小事了。“可惜他们得吃点儿苦头。”  
“何止是吃点儿苦头！”伽弗洛什说，“倒大霉了。那卫兵为了把他们扒的钱包掏出来，搜了他们的身。从他们身上搜出了两捆包得齐整的，一看就是新从印线上低价买进来的纸币！蠢货玩意儿，他们一定早上刚去铁牙那儿拿了新印的票子。”铁牙是和他们一起卖纸币的投机商中的一个，“要我说，谁能带着这个大摇大摆地去往卫兵堆里扎？那卫兵瞧见了票子，立刻兴奋起来。抓个小偷不算什么，抓个投机商才是大功绩。他得意洋洋地说，啊，公民，倒卖纸币，这是投机罪！这是反革命的罪行！他招呼另外几个兵一起把他们架走了。临走之前，爱潘妮还挣扎着踢了那告发她的娘们狠狠一脚。那女人也吓呆了，这次没还手，只是被踹得坐在地上，呆呆地说：啊！我不是想让你上断头台的！”  
“上断头台！”格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛。  
“可不是嘛。”伽弗洛什说，“我天天在广场上瞧着他们砍脑袋！投机问题会变成道德问题，道德问题会变成叛国问题，叛国问题就是保王党。”他停了停，把气喘匀，“但是，格朗泰尔，这事儿还有救。我得叫你帮忙。现在回城，回我们仨睡着的房间去。那儿有三个箱子，里面都是没卖完的票子。趁着那些卫兵没来得及搜到那儿，赶紧把它们搬走！是烧了，是藏在你那儿，随便你。要是他们没找到这些，就凭早上搜出了的两捆，嗨！掉不了脑袋。可要是被找着了——我看就完蛋啦。”  
“我全听你的，伽弗洛什司令。”格朗泰尔连忙说，“你呢，和我一起回去？”  
“我不回去了。”小孩儿说，“那屋子我不能呆，免得那些兵瞧见我，还要抓我去做个证。我自有去处，先在外面躲两天。”  
这话说完，他头也不回，又一溜烟钻回人群里去了。格朗泰尔站起身来，喊了两声他的名字，无人回应。人群熙熙攘攘，他再也瞧不见那男孩的身影了。  
“回城去。……唉！回城去。”格朗泰尔一个人站在原地，懊恼地自言自语道。他是和古费拉克还有热安一道坐马车来的，但是车夫定然不会在原地等着他们回程，早就已经不见踪影。在这儿站的市民里，有一大半很可能还是拿脚一路走来的。他四处看去，瞧不见和他一起来的两个青年，大概是方才他和伽弗洛什说话时，被人群冲开了。不过，就算古费拉克在这，也起不了什么作用。就算他掏出一枚金币，这儿也没有人能赶马车。“真是倒霉！”他抓着自己的头发，掉头离开人群，认命地朝城内的方向跑去。拿脚走固然慢，救命的事儿也耽搁不得。他又想起伽弗洛什的话：投机问题会变成道德问题，道德问题会变成叛国问题，叛国问题就是保王党……他又开始流冷汗了。  
“格朗泰尔！”他没跑几步，却听到有人在身后叫他。  
他回过头去，瞪大了眼睛：喊他的人竟然是安灼拉。金发军官骑在洁白的礼仪马上，不知为什么脱了队，竟然挽着缰绳朝他走过来。  
“啊！是你啊，上尉。”格朗泰尔说，“不好意思，没法儿继续欢迎你了。我得赶回城去，先走一步！”  
安灼拉骑着马来到他身边，一勒缰绳，在他面前停下了。他皱着眉头，从马上居高临下地望着格朗泰尔。  
“去做什么？”他问。  
“不关你的事，长官。”格朗泰尔说，想绕开那匹马，“反正不是去放和平鸽。您行个方便，放我走吧。”  
安灼拉没合他的意。他又一拉马缰绳，把格朗泰尔的去路挡住了。  
“就这么走回去？”他皱着眉头问道，“什么事这么着急？我看到古费拉克也在人群里。你要撇下他走？八月十日可不是喝个烂醉的日子，格朗泰尔公民！”  
格朗泰尔因为这话愣了愣。“你以为我是要偷偷回去找酒喝？”他说，既不可置信又觉得被惹恼了，“安灼拉，你实在对我不太公平！我这回确实有件正事要做：要回去搭救朋友。”  
“搭救朋友？”安灼拉问。  
“搭救朋友！”格朗泰尔说。“爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯，一个姑娘，一个小伙子。他们身上揣着造假的纸币，被卫兵发现了。我得赶回去把他们屋子里另外的那几箱都给烧了，不然人家搜到家里，他们就大难临头了。”  
“他们屋里为什么有几箱纸币？”安灼拉说，看起来被搞糊涂了。  
“这很简单，上尉。他们做投机生意。现如今钞票价值一天一个样，他们贬值时直接从印线上买，涨价了立刻去大街上卖。”  
“投机生意！”安灼拉愣了愣，声音也提高了，“这是——”不知为什么，他顿了顿，“……欺骗人民——反对革命的行为。”他的声音又小了下去。  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。他不耐烦起来。  
“反人民和反革命的行为。”他说，“你就是这么说的么，上尉？在你下令你的士兵们在多明大肆屠杀的时候？”  
安灼拉的脸变白了一点。“我并没有——”  
“也许他们犯了错。”格朗泰尔说，打断了他，“爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯，他们当然犯了错。我谴责他们的道德吗？也许！可是杀死王公贵族也没有让他们吃得更饱，九月的鲜血 也没有润湿他们的嘴巴。”他停了停，用袖子使劲儿擦了一把嘴唇上的汗，站在地上、仰头瞧着高高骑在马上的金发青年。“那么我想要他们活着么？当然！你瞧不起我，安灼拉，这我知道，你也瞧不起我那群相识们。”（安灼拉看起来想要说什么，格朗泰尔抬起手把他止住了）“但我要告诉您：他们对我做过非常高尚的事情。我曾经做过学徒。一年冬天，我被师傅用鞭子抽得皮开肉绽，在寒夜里被人扔出屋子，发着高烧，倒在路边等死。有三个流浪儿发现了我。他们无依无靠，一路流浪到巴黎，靠偷、抢、骗为生，就他们的年纪而言，基本已经是无恶不作。按理说，他们是些坏孩子，本该对我视而不见。但也许因为我的状况比他们还惨，竟然激起了他们的同情心，导致人类心灵中崇高的那部分，那一刻竟然也在他们身上发生作用。他们当时在一个巨大的、空心的国王雕像里面安家——这雕像一年前已经被推倒了，据说还砸死了一个人。他们把我拖到那个雕像里，最小的那个把他的干草分了一点给我，其中那个女孩儿把她仅有的披肩盖在我身上。最大的那个男孩儿，由于生的好看，讨人喜欢，跑到街上去，找一个厨娘要了一碗热汤给我。我在国王的靴子里——谁知道那是路易十四的靴子，还是路易十六的靴子？——睡了一晚，竟然奇迹般地退了烧，活了过来。这三个流浪儿就是蒙帕纳斯、爱潘妮和伽弗洛什。如今他们长大了，最大的那个仍在行骗，女孩儿仍在偷窃，最小的仍在替他们望风。这就是我的朋友们！”  
格朗泰尔停下来喘一口怒冲冲的气。安灼拉又张开嘴，好像要说什么批判的话，可是这桩善事好像对他严厉的脑袋起到了一点影响，他沉默了一会儿，望着格朗泰尔，又把那红润的嘴唇闭上了。于是格朗泰尔受了鼓舞，又开口了：  
“你，安灼拉。”他说，“威风凛凛，挥舞利剑。我听说了在多明发生的事儿，啊，不难想象你扮演了什么样的角色！也许你有你的那一套道德标准，但我也有我的。我没法因为那三个孩子犯的错责怪他们。从感情上，也许只有我没办法怪他们。你们这样的人说很多美丽的理想，美丽的话，在报纸上，演讲稿里，也为可怜的人流泪。也许我是个落后的家伙，‘可怜的人民全体’——我不知道那是谁。去鼓吹一个集体，我不懂得怎么去做。我只知道一点：去爱人。”   
安灼拉瞪着他看。不知为什么，他那张英俊的脸变白了。  
“去爱人。”他重复道，一瞬间，像遭了雷击似的。  
“去爱人。”格朗泰尔说，“好了，既然你也听完了我的胡话，不如放我走吧。我还要去拯救另外两个落后分子的生命——这也是生命！”  
他转身要走。  
“等一等，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉突然说。“你懂得骑马么？”  
格朗泰尔瞧着他。“恰巧不懂，军官老爷。”他说。  
“好。”安灼拉点了点头说。他一勒马缰绳，将马赶到了方才那些白衣少女站着的高台旁边——这些女孩子现在已经跟着士兵列队到前面去了，台子空了出来。他停在那儿，回身瞧着格朗泰尔。  
“上马吧。”他说，“我带你去城里。”  
这回轮到格朗泰尔愣住了。  
“你带我去城里！”他说。  
“对。”安灼拉说，“时间很紧，不是吗？骑马总比跑着快。”  
格朗泰尔呆呆地瞧着他。  
“这回你把我吓着了，阿波罗。”他说，“你，带我去城里？带一个酒鬼，去救两个投机分子？”  
“去救两个*人*。不是吗？”安灼拉说。“上来吧。”  
格朗泰尔望着他。“你不参加游行了么？”他讷讷地说，“等到了凯旋门，也许亥劳-塞舍尔也要给你送花呐。许多人一定等着见你。”  
“不参加了。那没什么意义。”安灼拉说，“上来吧。”他重复道。  
格朗泰尔不知道该说什么好。想起自己刚刚还在冲对方大吼大叫，他不由得显露出一点赧色。不过，时间的紧迫确实也容不得他更多的羞愧。他只迟疑了一下，就快速朝高台跑了过去。  
安灼拉已经把马鞍拆下来挂在一侧，这样马背上就可以多坐下一个人。格朗泰尔爬上高台，想要跨上马去，因为动作笨拙，试了两次还没成功。安灼拉伸出手来，抓住他的手臂扶了一把，这才让他在身后坐好。  
“你可以抓着我。”安灼拉说，拉起缰绳，双腿一夹马肚子，“给我指路吧。”  
礼仪马很快跑了起来。他们和士兵队分道扬镳，选了进城更快的一条路。人群、鲜花和欢呼很快都被抛在了身后。四周安静下来，格朗泰尔却还在看着自己被握过的手腕：冷如雕像的安灼拉，手掌却是那么热的！这实在是个大发现。  
马匹跑过一个陡坡，颠簸了一下，格朗泰尔吓了一跳，差点被摔下去。他这才想起安灼拉叫他抓着自己。他抬起头来，望着面前青年人后颈飘扬的金发，和宽檐帽上随着马匹的奔跑一颤一颤的那朵野玫瑰。他还敢扶一扶他的手臂么？  
格朗泰尔抬起手来，犹豫了一会儿，只敢小心地抓住了他腰间漂亮的绶带。


	5. Chapter 5

从蒙马特郊区出发，经过圣德尼郊区，安灼拉一路策马从西北方斜穿进巴黎的城中心，已经骑得够快。只是在大市场熙熙攘攘的人群中耽搁了一会儿工夫——那儿路窄，还挤满了欢天喜地的人群，街道两侧都是小商贩的推车，衣衫褴褛的市民在路上跑来跑去，女人挂着篮子，篮子里实际上空空如也，但还是热情洋溢地四处查看。见了安灼拉这样全身披挂的军官经过，更是一片喝彩声，甚至还有年轻女孩从窗台上扔花环下来，一支还落在了格朗泰尔的怀里。嗨！倒叫我占了便宜！格朗泰尔想着。要是在往常，只要有姑娘对他示好，他早就对人家大唱特唱五分钟跑调的情诗。但今日他心急如焚，只是呆呆地把花抓在手里，什么也没说。

他们一停在缪尚门前，格朗泰尔就急着从马上滑了下来，姿势实在不美观，还差点摔了个趔趄。安灼拉在底下拴马，他已经急急忙忙往楼上跑去。从伽弗洛什给他报信到他回到这儿，实际上不到一个钟头。他一边上楼梯，一边期望着爱潘妮他们那间屋子的门依然好好地关着，那几个大木箱依然摞在墙边，上面仍然胡乱摞着一堆破了洞又落了补丁的旧衣服。最好是蒙帕纳斯早已坐在了窗沿边，头上戴着一顶不知道从谁头上摸来的新礼帽，正愉快地朝爱潘妮炫耀。

然而，一踏上二楼，他便知道自己的愿望落了空。那间屋子门户大开，一片狼藉。靠墙的几个木箱不见踪影，只剩下一地旧衣服和翻找时从矮床上拖拽出来的被单，凄惨地躺在地板上，上面横七八竖全是带着泥点的靴子印儿。“士兵的鞋印！”他喃喃自语道，“这下全完蛋了！”显然那些卫兵在查办投机时动用了前所未有的精力和效率，证据已然都被运走，现在他要做什么也是徒劳了。

“怎么样？”有人在门外问道。他茫然地回过头去，瞧见安灼拉正从楼梯走上来。他们来这的路途上，他已经把来龙去脉都告诉了这位年轻军官。

“倒大霉了。”格朗泰尔说，“他们来过了，已经把东西都搬走了。”他盯着木箱被搬走后在地上留下的几道印痕，又想起伽弗洛什的话来：投机问题是道德问题，道德问题是叛国问题，叛国问题……他突然觉得一阵头晕目眩，连忙伸手扶住了一边的墙壁。今年一月他们处死国王时，是他第一次去革命广场看断头台行刑，也是最后一次。他不是个胆小的人，但他总记得路易·卡佩被绑在木板上时那猛然变得空洞的眼神。他站着的位置只能看到这倒霉蛋的双脚，瞧不见他的脑袋。他只好盯着他的裤子看。那三角形铡刀落下的时候——啊！以前可没人告诉他，人死时可能会失禁啊。

“这是不是一切都完了？”他喃喃自语道，希望能把卡佩的裤子和篮子下沿淌出的鲜血从脑子里驱逐出去，“也许……也许还可以有点儿愿望——也许那些卫兵把钱装进了自己的腰包，没有交到法庭去。不对，这也不可能，眼下人们全都正直——该死的正直！裤子遮不住膝盖也还要把别人吊死在灯柱上[1]的正直。”他呆呆地摇着头说，突然像想到什么似地转过身去，猛地推开朝他走来的安灼拉，跌跌撞撞地向楼下跑去。

“你去哪儿？”安灼拉冷不防被他推得后退了两步，想要抓住他的胳膊，但没抓牢，让他滑脱了。他跟在格朗泰尔身后跑上了街。

“我不知道。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着承认道，只顾着往街南面跑。因为往南便是塞纳河边，过了新桥，就能上河中心的小岛，那上面既有圣母院，又有正义宫——革命法庭就设在那里。“他们会在哪呢？卢森堡监狱？古监狱？还是仍在卫兵那儿？还是已经进了正义宫？”他继续自语道，实际上因为急昏了头，已经完全不知道自己在说些什么，只是乱七八糟地嚷嚷，“还能做什么呢？啊？还能做什么呢？即使我冲进监狱又能做什么！我确实应该早些阻止他们。偷、抢、骗，也就罢了。但是贫穷让他们的胃口越来越大，饥饿让他们越来越不择手段。我确实早该阻止他们。可是现在晚了——他们已经被喂给了那些正直的人民，在八月十日被喂给了人民！我帮不了他们，爱潘妮曾经可以用路易十四雕像的靴子救我，可我毕竟无法从弥诺陶洛斯的嘴里将她抢下。”

“你站住，格朗泰尔公民。”安灼拉喊道，趁他在原地打转，上前一把抓住了他的胳膊，“你往哪儿去？即使你知道他们在哪里，你难道能就这样冲进去把他们带走么？”

格朗泰尔冷不防被他这么拽住，被拉得在原地打了个转，愣愣地抬起眼来瞧着他。

“对……对。”他望着安灼拉的眼睛，一下子哑了火，轻声说道。“您说得对，上尉。我不能，我没办法。”

安灼拉叹了口气。“你冷静点，”他说，“我去问问这儿的卫兵，打听一下他们两个，总有人知道现在他们是什么状况。”

“是，是。对。”格朗泰尔讷讷地说，“您是上尉，他们瞧见您还要向您敬礼呢。您尽管去问吧，可问了又能做些什么呢？您要是知道他们哪天受审、哪天行刑，倒是可以告诉我。我断不会那天往革命广场走，断不想望他们的红弥撒。”

安灼拉瞧了他半晌，慢慢放开了攥着他手腕的手。

“你回去吧。别这样在街上乱转。”他说道，“我去四处打听一下。不必现在就这样说——事情可能没那么糟。”

格朗泰尔没说话。他把那只没人握着的手垂了下去，木然地笑了一声。“是啊，给我些希望罢。”他说道，没看安灼拉，转身还是继续往南方走去。

“你又去哪儿？”安灼拉在后面喊他。

格朗泰尔回过头望了他一眼。

“去皇宫区。”

“什么？”安灼拉问。

“皇宫区！”格朗泰尔在嘈杂的人群里大吼道。“去喝酒！去打牌！去找妓女去！”他顿了顿，嘴角露出一个讽刺的笑来，“您若是没有好消息，就不用来寻我啦。我醉在那儿，也可以忘掉一切。”

安灼拉瞪大眼睛瞧着他，抿紧了嘴角。格朗泰尔猜测他又是被自己惹恼了。

“别着恼，阿波罗。”他自言自语道，转过脸去，不再看安灼拉，反而哼起了小调。“‘美丽的姑娘啊/叫我万劫不复’……”他边哼着歌，边搡开街上一路奔着巴士底狱的庆典去的市民，“美丽啊/就像秋水仙[2]的眼睛……”

他逆着他们朝皇宫区去了。

当晚安灼拉找到他时，他酒过三巡，正躺在两个女孩的臂弯里。她们一个金色卷发，有一脸红色雀斑；一个棕色短发，长了一对兔牙。他们三人斜躺在一张铺了埃及织毯的沙发上，沙发上的漆皮剥落了一半，室内光线昏暗，就点着两根蜡烛，不过蜡烛装在附庸风雅的仿宫廷灯具里，从不伦不类中透露出一点捉襟见肘。这座建筑是仿罗马浴场建的，到处是拱形门和开放的立柱和走廊。走廊两侧挂着纱帘，被风吹得左摇右晃。

安灼拉就站在这条走廊上。他还穿着白天那套制服，只是三色腰带已经解下来了。他把帽子夹在手臂底下，朝格朗泰尔的沙发走过来。

“啊！安灼拉。一位道德人士，连在修道院跳舞都不愿意，今晚怎么在这里？”格朗泰尔远远瞧见他，便歪斜着倒在垫子上，懒洋洋地喊道。他喝了不少酒，似乎已经不知道什么是白天、什么是黑夜，又或者他为什么喝酒，为什么烂醉如泥地躺在这儿。他摇晃着支起上半身，想定神看清安灼拉，弄清楚这是什么状况。

“古费拉克说你可能在这儿。”安灼拉说道，一进房间就皱起眉头，似乎被空气里脂粉的气息熏得呼吸不畅，立刻后退了半步、抬手捂住鼻子。“……我在缪尚等了你很久。见你还不回来，我才来的。你为什么不回去？”

“我？”格朗泰尔说，醉醺醺地眯起眼，仍然没搞懂对方在严肃地埋怨些什么。“我在这里拼凑美第奇的维纳斯。大自然把美切碎了一块一块放在不同的女人身上，就像美狄亚把她的兄弟切碎了一块一块丢进海里。”他打着酒嗝大笑起来，朝安灼拉展示他身边的姑娘，“你瞧，太阳神，这位是安妮，这位是罗萨莉。我正在她们身上找美的残骸，以便把它们像镶嵌马赛克一样拼贴成一整个维纳斯。”他咧开嘴，眯起眼睛看着金发青年的红嘴唇，“你知道你进来前我正在拼凑她们身体的哪一部分？[3]我正镶嵌到美的双唇——”

“……格朗泰尔！”金发青年厉声说道。他的耳朵红了，愤怒地盯着眼前的醉汉。一个姑娘本来想凑过去伏在他腿上，这时被他的眼神吓住，又缩回来蜷在了沙发上。“我不是来听你胡言乱语的。我有事要告诉你。”

“稀奇。”格朗泰尔喃喃道，他咂咂嘴，他手里的瓶子空了，只能从自己的嘴唇上尝酒的余味。“什么事值得你闯进一家妓院里找我？什么事值得阿波罗踏进汞矿坑[4]？”

安灼拉狠狠瞪着他。“一些我以为你会关心的事情。”他说道，“我以为你像你白天表现的那样担心两位朋友的安危，因此我才在缪尚等了你一个钟头。因此我才来这里找你。但现在看来你并不像我想象的那样关心这件事。”

“一个钟头？”格朗泰尔说道。他瞪大了眼睛，觉得有点清醒了。朋友？朋友——啊！凶巴巴的爱潘妮，狡猾的蒙帕纳斯。他想着，认出了这个词，似乎从迷雾里抓到了一丝痛苦。他努力从沙发上支起身子看着安灼拉，“你等了我一个钟头么？”

安灼拉紧紧抿着嘴巴。“对，等了你一个钟头。”他说道，愠怒地低头瞧着烂醉如泥的格朗泰尔，“现在看起来我根本没必要做这件事。你恐怕已经把你的两位朋友忘在脑后了。”他把帽子拿起来戴在头上，嫌恶地又看了一眼屋内掉了漆皮的沙发，和地上的一条衬裤，转身就要离去。

“……等等——别走。”格朗泰尔喊道。他终于记起了今天上午的见闻，想从沙发上站起来，但是盛满了酒精的肌肉支撑不住身体，竟然朝前扑去、“扑通”一声跪在了安灼拉的靴子边上。他不顾自己这幅狼狈相，慌忙伸出双手，抓住了安灼拉的裤子。“别走，安灼拉。”他喃喃道，“什么事值得你等我一个钟头，还跑来这儿——一定不是坏消息。如果你只是来告诉我他们没救了，没必要这样大费周章。就让我醉着就行了，就让我死在女人扑了粉的胸脯里就成。”他跪在那儿，头晕目眩，直不起身来，竟然把额头向前贴在了人家的腿上。“行行好，安灼拉。跟我说他们还有救。跟我说你有好消息要告诉我。”

他额头下的肌肉绷紧了。安灼拉没发出任何声音。半晌之后，一声叹气声才从他头顶传来。。

“好了，格朗泰尔公民，起来。”安灼拉说，“起来，把我放开。”他弯下腰去，抓住格朗泰尔的双臂，想把他从地上拉起来。屋里的两个姑娘连忙也凑上来帮忙，弯下腰去，露出雪白的胸脯——她们的双手一碰到格朗泰尔的胳膊，安灼拉就朝后躲去，把他给松开了。

“叫她们先出去吧。”安灼拉咳嗽了一声，有些不自在地说道。

格朗泰尔被拖回沙发中，下巴埋在自己的领巾里，思路重归混沌。瞧见安灼拉这幅样子，他就又忘了自己刚刚为什么跪在地上，立刻咯咯笑了起来。“好，好。卡洛琳，安娜，你们出去。”

“你刚刚说她们叫安妮和罗萨丽。”那两个女孩的裙裾一消失，安灼拉就抱怨道。他谨慎地看着地上的衬裤和胸衣，小心翼翼地用鞋尖把衬裤勾起来甩到别处，才拘谨地走过去坐在了沙发一角。

“想不到你非要让她们出去、这样瞧不上她们，还把名字记得挺熟呢。”格朗泰尔说，“上尉，你不要瞧不起她们。这里有许多姑娘比我还先进，她们虽然晚上打扮得像皇后，但是白天还是女公民协会会员哩。”

“我没有瞧不起她们。”安灼拉反驳道，“我只是……”

“你只是没见过姑娘。是吗？”格朗泰尔吃吃笑道，从领巾里望着安灼拉，“你同姑娘说过几句话，上尉？你摸过姑娘的手么？是否曾有一个女孩把她的大腿跨到你的大腿上，掀起裙子，露出她的袜带……”

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉怒斥道。他恶狠狠地瞪着格朗泰尔，登时脸红了。“你叫我留下究竟是要拿我取乐，还是想找我问你朋友的事情的？”

“啊！”格朗泰尔说。

他又醒了。

“抱歉……抱歉。”他说道，扬起一只手，抹了把脸。“我喝了些酒，说了下一句，就忘了上一句。”他摇了摇头，这下收起了笑相，抬头望着安灼拉。“你要告诉我些什么？”

安灼拉叹了口气。“是好消息。”他说，“我去问了今天巡逻的卫兵，和他们的队长。那队长说除了他们最开始逮捕你的朋友时搜出来的两捆纸币，没有任何别的东西送来。”

格朗泰尔愣了愣——这确实是他没想过的状况。

“没有别的东西？这怎么可能呢？”他挣扎着从沙发里坐直上半身，“你确定不是因为你问他时东西还没送来？”

“我确定。”安灼拉说，“他们今晚换班前我又去了一次，和那队长再三确认，他还是说一样的话：根本没有别的东西送来。”

格朗泰尔怔怔地瞧着他。“果真如此？可这怎么可能呢！”他喃喃道，“我亲眼看到那些箱子被搬走了。对吧，安灼拉？你也看到了。可不能是我糊涂了吧！”

安灼拉点了点头。“是。我也看到了。”

他沉默了一会儿。

“也许就像你说的……那些搬走纸币的士兵把钱据为己有了？”他说道。

“啊。”格朗泰尔呆呆地说，“真是如此？”他又重复了一遍，因为难以置信竟然忘了惊喜，“可是我还以为这年头所有人都廉洁呢。安灼拉，你不认为这共和国里上上下下都廉洁么？罗伯斯庇尔的侍从还能把钞票揣进自己的腰包？”

安灼拉又安静了半晌。他看起来不知道在思考些什么。

“我不知道，格朗泰尔公民。”最后他平静地说，“也许……也许你的两位朋友有同伴么？也说不定是那个给你通风报信的小男孩也去找了别的帮手。”他顿了顿，“也许那些钱是被另外的人搬走的。”

格朗泰尔思考了一会儿。

“这倒也说得通。”他慢慢地说，“这倒是更有可能了。”他一边自言自语，一边才真正放松下来，逐渐又缓缓躺回那张织毯里，“只是我真的在地上看到军靴的印子了么？我糊涂了——这有可能。我花了眼，没准是在臆想……”他思忖着，渐渐安心下来，酒意就又袭上来了。“这么说，虚惊一场——啊！我真是差点被断头台的幻影吓得丢了小命了。他们什么时候能回来呢？”

“卫兵说下周一就行。”安灼拉说。

“下周一？”格朗泰尔说，惊讶地瞧着他，“这次这么快？”

安灼拉愣了愣。“这很快么？”

“自然。”格朗泰尔说，“往常总还要给人在里面关个一两周。”

“啊。”安灼拉说。不知怎么的，好像脸上有一抹懊恼的神色一晃而过。“那我也不清楚这是怎么一回事。”

格朗泰尔摇了摇头。“谁知道呢。”他说，“今天可是八月十日！也没准儿是大人物发好心，就像国王高兴了要搞大赦一样。”他扬了扬手里不存在的酒杯，“大赦万岁！”

安灼拉瞧着他。“现在已经没有国王了，格朗泰尔公民。”

“都差不离。”格朗泰尔说，因为意料之外的好消息有些晕乎乎的，嘴角露出一个傻笑，“不管是国王，还是公社，谁救了我的朋友，我就永远感激他。”

安灼拉没有说话了。不知为什么，他突然就安静了下来。夜风又把靠着房门的那扇纱帘吹了起来，一阵夏夜里的花香扑进房间，竟然吹散了浓烈的脂粉气息和湿热的空气。格朗泰尔在半梦的酣醉中又轻轻咕哝了一声，想在沙发上换个姿势，结果却不小心朝下滑去，摔下了沙发、一屁股坐在地上。他对自己很是无奈，干脆大笑起来。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉开口道。

“什么？”

“你还要留在这儿么？” 

“这是什么意思？”格朗泰尔咕哝道，“为什么我不应该留在这儿？”

“我以为你在这里只是因为要麻醉自己的担忧。”安灼拉说，“既然你的朋友没事，你不应该回去么？”

格朗泰尔闭着眼睛嗤嗤笑了出来。

“不，我不走。”他嘟囔道，“你是不是看不惯我这幅样子？没关系，你走吧。我不走。我还要在这儿等着乔治·丹东。”

安灼拉愣了愣。“乔治·丹东？”他说，似乎没听出来这是玩笑话，“你在这里等他做什么？”

“和他聊聊女人，聊聊酒。”格朗泰尔胡言乱语道，“聊聊罗萨丽，聊聊安妮。我一周在这里接见这位大人物五次，三次聊女人的袜带，两次聊大木桶里的醇酒。就是没有一次聊主义！”

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉愠恼地说道，终于听出他在胡编乱造。“放严肃些。”

“为了什么放严肃些？”

“什么都行。除了这些，你总还有其他别的好聊吧。”

“我不关心别的。”格朗泰尔闭着眼睛说，“现在日子实在太糟了。曾经每个人聚在一起时还可以聊聊贫穷、聊聊饥饿，可现在街上每一个人都想跟我聊理想。这又有什么用呢？难道理想消灭了贫穷和饥饿么？我看未必。理想也没法儿把布列塔尼人驯服，理想也没法儿把英国人拦在海对岸。不如还是躺在姑娘的裙子里，聊聊美吧——至少美是真的！”

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉叹道，“你确实什么也不相信，对吧？”

“啥也不信。”格朗泰尔说。“至少这不会伤害我。这样就算我明天死了，也不觉得遗憾——因为我本来就不打算用这生命干点儿什么，或者相信能干点儿什么。”

安灼拉沉默了片刻。

“你说的不对。”他说。

“什么不对？”

“还是应该信些什么。”安灼拉道，“这样一来，你活着，为了它活，这才算作活。死，为之而死，那才称得上死。”

格朗泰尔没想到他突然说这么认真的话，当下愣住了。过了半晌，他才突然放声大笑起来。

“安灼拉！你真是个古怪的家伙。”他哈哈大笑道，想朝对方那里凑过去，结果维持不住平衡，跪在地上转了半圈，一头栽在了对方的膝盖上。

“格朗泰尔！”金发青年怒道，想把他推起来，无奈浑身无力的醉汉太重，他搡也搡不动，“你起来，你笑些什么？”

“我笑你古怪。”格朗泰尔倚在那儿，倒觉得舒服，闭着眼睛说道。“一门心思想为了什么远大去死，真是古怪。可眼下这样古怪的人多，反而成了正常，而我成了古怪。”他脸贴在别人腿上，话也说不清楚，但仍在嘟嘟囔囔，“得了，阿波罗。你别生气，也不必怨我放浪。我不走自有原因。我付了钱，那两个姑娘今晚本来该陪我。我不走，人家就以为她们还在陪我。这么一来，她们今晚可以得空歇一歇。你瞧，我是不是有品德的风流家？”

安灼拉愣了愣。“……真的？”他说道，将信将疑，但语气温和了下去，“是为了这个？”

“我骗你做什么？”格朗泰尔说，“难道还能是因为这儿的地板比我自己的床舒服不成？”他又吃吃笑起来，“行了，安灼拉，你走吧。你把我的姑娘赶走了，我只好自己在地板上过一夜。”

他话说得大气，却不想自己靠着别人的腿，叫人家怎么站起来走。青年上尉到底是个善良人，没有一脚把他踢开离去，而是礼貌地正襟危坐、沉默下来。这样过了好半天，夜风还在徐徐地吹，格朗泰尔体内的酒精已把他送进神魂颠倒的阶段。他靠在那儿，将睡不睡，脑子里一会想着蒙帕纳斯说过的那变成烟囱的村庄，一会儿又想到今天早上的节日。他的眼前仿佛看到那支器宇轩昂的军官列队，在鲜花和歌唱声里，按着原定的路线穿过香榭丽舍大道，经过凯旋门，直达巴士底狱。只不过那支队伍里没有安灼拉。

“你是个怪家伙，安灼拉，但也是个好人。”他仿佛惊醒了一点，把额头又贴上了金发青年薄裤子下发烫的膝盖，喃喃说道。“今天是欢庆日。你是功臣，你是军官，你是主角。你应该游行，受鲜花，发表演说，和女人跳舞。可你花了一整天，为了一个酒鬼，救两个小偷……”他闭着眼睛，断断续续地咕哝道，“你原来真是这样的人么？可你为什么……哎呀。你为什么在旺代杀了那些人呢？”他倚靠着的肌肉又僵住了，可他没感觉到，只是继续自言自语着，“啊！你究竟是什么样的人呢？……”

一声叹息从他头顶传来。

“我没那么做，格朗泰尔。”半晌后，那个他头顶上的声音轻轻说。“但我……”

“啊。”格朗泰尔说道，打断了这个声音。他迷迷糊糊地，似乎心满意足了，便伸手抱住了人家的脚腕，“那你确实是个不错的家伙了。”

他就这么睡着了。

TBC

[1] 1789年后一句流行的口号，1790年《国歌》中即有一句：把贵族吊到灯柱上！

[2] 这里引秋水仙有毒性的隐喻。

[3] 这一段化自毕希纳《丹东之死》中的一段台词。

[4] 指技院，因为当时常常用汞治疗性病。


	6. Chapter 6

格朗泰尔再醒来时，已经回到了自己的房间里。他想从床上坐起来，但太阳穴像被人打了一拳似的、头晕眼花，只好哼哼一声，又躺了回去。一片晨光中，他瞧见古费拉克坐在他床脚，把窗户大开着，借着阳光，好像在读信。  
“行行好，把窗帘拉上。”格朗泰尔咕哝道，抬脚想踹古费拉克的屁股，却被躲开了。“这才几点？”  
“你总算醒了。”古费拉克笑道，把信放在膝盖上，转过头来看着他，“你就这么感谢我？”他拉住格朗泰朝他踢过来的脚腕，拎回床垫上，还装腔作势地拍了拍，“昨晚可是我去把你接回来的。哈！我倒有话想问你呢。”他顿了顿，冲格朗泰尔促狭地挤眉弄眼，“怎么回事，酒桶？你不是最看不惯安灼拉么？你怎么靠在人家身上睡了一夜？我去找你的时候，你还抱着他的脚脖子不放呢！”  
格朗泰尔大惊失色。  
“我靠着他睡了一夜？”他嚷嚷道，这下困意全无，一下从床上坐了起来。他这时已经记不起昨晚后来发生些什么了，“他没拿军刀把我捅个对穿？……你不是在拿我寻开心吧？”  
“他的表情可不像是想拿军刀把你捅个对穿！”古费拉克咯咯笑道。  
“什么意思？”格朗泰尔大惑不解，“那他能是什么表情？”  
古费拉克继而大笑起来。之后不管格朗泰尔怎么问，他都摆出一副神秘的样子，不肯再说了。  
不过，关于安灼拉所说爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯重获自由身的时间，格朗泰尔倒还是记得很清楚。等到下周一，爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯果然回来了。虽然问起他们经历了什么，他们支支吾吾、顾左右而言他。但是说来奇怪，从这之后，爱潘妮不再对缪尚“楼下的朋友”冷嘲热讽了。格朗泰尔很想为这件事谢谢安灼拉，并且也许还要为了自己强拉他在妓院耗了一整夜的事情道歉。但是等到他鼓起勇气，想叫古费拉克帮他约个会面时，只得到这样的消息：安灼拉已经动身回旺代前线去了。  
“好吧，也许——古费拉克男公民愿意帮我在去信里写一句感激？”他只好对给公白飞和安灼拉按惯例写信的古费拉克说道。  
“自己给他写，格朗泰尔男公民。”古费拉克笑嘻嘻地说。  
“我？不。还是算了。”格朗泰尔道，“我担心他把我的纸片看也不看，直接当做零食喂给马吃。”说完这句，他又想起那天安灼拉策马带着他穿越巴黎的景象。还是应该再对他说声谢谢，格朗泰尔想着，但断不用说的太正式，以免安灼拉扬起高傲的下巴，用不屑一顾让他难堪。不过，不管怎么说，以后会有机会的。他想着，总有机会找个闲暇时机，把感谢在酒瓶里一句带过。  
这之后的整个八月大体都是欢乐的。八月十日之后，正式的大庆典结束，持续的小庆典不断。大部分人民依然穷困，一身衣服能找出五个破洞，但是洋溢着喜气洋洋的气氛。格朗泰尔，过了一小段无忧无虑的日子。他的朋友回来了，不必遭死刑，令他对这个新政权的仁慈有了新见解，冒出了一点敬佩之意。爱潘妮似乎跟他有一样的想法——她不仅不再阻止格朗泰尔和楼下的年轻人混在一起，有一天，她竟然自己穿过了缪尚的大厅：曾经她总是从建筑物后面的楼梯上走，这样她不合身的外套、破损的裙子、一只大一只小的鞋子就不会暴露在这群青年眼前。年轻人们对她的新出现很是欢迎：有一次，巴阿雷拿了几枚他“在学校打的、少见完整漂亮的弹头”送给她。格朗泰尔后来去她的房间串门，看到那几颗银白色的铅头静静躺在她自己的帽子里——她竟然一颗也没有拿去换钱。古费拉克依然和旺代前线来信不断，只是自从那次多明的新闻以来，格朗泰尔不愿再继续听捷报，于是也很少听他读信了。  
然而，时间进入九月下旬后，巴黎的空气似乎慢慢起了些变化。起初没人能把变化名状出来，或是从欢乐的空气中嗅到那一点奇怪的辛辣。一天，格朗泰尔从油墨里捞出一张新的报纸（《硝石报》，先前他听都没听过，毕竟每天都有新的报刊问世，甚至一个街道、一家医院都要自己办报），对十名圣拉扎尔修道院的前教士提出指控，说他们和教廷私通，向外国军队传信。过了不到两天，又有另外两张报纸对同样十个人提出指控，这次加上了新罪名，说他们曾经把幼童送给玛丽·安东瓦内特，以做以驱邪仪式为名的情色活动（显然，那十个人很快就丢了性命。再之后，王后也被处决了）。不过一周之后，又有三个人在白天直接被从圣路易医院的岗位上拉了出来，中午送进革命法庭，下午就行了刑，因为有人检举他们在大市场中大唱路易·卡佩时期的赞颂歌，同时还和英国人交往甚密。有人传说革命法庭的审理范围很快就要进一步扩大，并且想在郊区开设多个新分庭。古费拉克从整日快乐变得逐渐有些忧愁，他向格朗泰尔抱怨道，连旺代远征军中都开始普遍地设置三人一庭的简易法庭，比照革命法庭，三天两头就要审上那么一遭——“生死关头还要腾出精神做这种小事，实在没有道理！”格朗泰尔猜测他的烦恼也许是来源于公白飞在军中的尴尬地位，在革命法庭的精神下，一个前神学生免不了总要主动地去证明自己的贡献，以防止从天而降的道德罪名。这一时代的新发明——悬着三角形刀片的刽子手，被源源不断地运往西方，因为一些前线的士兵逐渐开始抱怨要用军刀处死的旺代军战俘太多，“杀得胳膊都抬不起来了”。一日，古费拉克从外面下咖啡馆回来，竟然一反常态严肃地拉住格朗泰尔，叫他以后不要在缪尚一楼胡言乱语，以免惹恼那些竖着耳朵的无套裤汉。后来又有一天，他的那群年轻朋友没到缪尚来——古费拉克说热安在他平时给人抄戏本的普夫鲁格剧院门口跟人吵了起来，其他人都去助他的阵了。  
“热安？热安和人吵了起来？”格朗泰尔觉得不可思议，脑子里想着那个年轻人总是柔和友好的面容，“热安怎么会和人吵架？”  
“别提了！”古费拉克嚷嚷道，“有个穿短外套的男人拿着一篇新文章跑到普夫鲁格门口 ，建议把所有剧院都关了。”  
“关闭剧院！”格朗泰尔说道，“那么热安确实要气疯了。”  
他们两个很快也赶到了剧院门口。普夫鲁格前门有一排宽阔的台阶，他们抵达时，那周围已经围了一群人，把台阶外狭窄的巷子堵了个水泄不通。格朗泰尔远远就瞧见热安站在门口的一处高台阶上，平时温厚的面容涨红了，正面红耳赤地和站在台阶底下的什么人争执。  
“……要么就把费加罗从法兰西扔出去！”他听到热安愤怒地喊道，“就像维也纳给他下禁止令，我们也给他下禁止令——只不过这次用‘人民要求’做主语！”  
“唱贵族生活已经过时了。”那个站在台阶下的小个子男人说，他也许曾经是个教士，头顶受过剃度的头发长得有点参差不齐，“我的建议是剧本里最好不要出现任何贵族——演员也不要模仿贵族涂脂抹粉！”  
“那么那出讲女性公民协会的戏有什么问题哪？”一个声音在热安身边说，格朗泰尔扒开人群，瞧见说话的是博须埃。“我喜欢那出艾琳娜要求给工厂提供供暖的戏，一群女纺织工，这总没什么错吧？”  
“这个问题我们九月便已经讨论过 。”小个子男人说，“那些女人！她们假装自己是爱国者，实际上是一群唯恐天下不乱的反革命的婊子。她们干成过什么事？面包、咖啡、糖——为了这些不足挂齿的利益，闹了一场又一场乱子！与此同时国民公会在忙些什么？侵略者！保王党！反革命者！她们却孜孜不倦地把一个人家里的那点小事拿出来讨论。这有什么值得赞颂、还放在舞台上让人看的？”  
“无论如何，我不认为德语戏剧罪大恶极。”弗以伊伸手制止了一个给小个子教士喝彩的马车夫，好声好气地说，“在德意志地区也有人在研究革命，你们讨厌的那出《巴比伦塔》不是在反对新闻检查吗？听我说，弟兄，我听说他们中有人要到斯特拉斯堡建立一个‘人权协会 ’，是一个激动人心的秘密革命组织……”  
“我可不在意那群强盗是死是活。”他身边那个马车夫说，得到了人群中另外两个工人的叫好，“普鲁士人骑马冲进凡尔登时，难道很在意我们的小命么？谁要把土匪当做兄弟！”  
“哗众取宠的小丑！”一个青年人喊道，格朗泰尔朝人群里挤了挤，结果又被一阵骚动冲了出来——原来喊话的是巴阿雷，他怒不可遏，挥着拳头朝小个子教士冲了过去，结果被旁边的另外几个男人架住了，使劲把他搡了回去。“你只不过觉得剃度的秃瓢没长齐，担心自己因为光脑袋被送上断头台，才不择手段冲过来拿剧院开炮哩！你证明不了自己纯洁，就要戏院证明自己纯洁——呸！哪有这种道理？”巴阿雷虽然被拉了回去，但仍在骂骂咧咧。另一边的支持者也跃跃欲试，他们很快便你推我、我推你地纠缠在一起，眼看就要大打出手。这时，站在格朗泰尔身边的古费拉克不知怎么拨开了人群，像只猫一样灵巧地跳上了热安身边的高台。  
“都停下！”他大声喝道。他那张年轻、漂亮的脸孔带上怒容，加上多年贵族生活造成的一种无法消除的骄矜气势，一时间造成了一种奇怪的威慑力，使得台阶下那些打作一团的人不自觉地停下动作，抬头瞧着他。  
“我认为你这想法不对，朋友。”他见人群停了下来，便深吸一口气，低头严肃地望着那个小个子男人，朗声说道。“你讨厌贵族，为什么和剧院过不去？你想要共和国安全，干嘛和女公民为敌？你不想要过去吗？什么都不要？好！我也不想要！但我可不认同你这种‘不要’。”  
“你不认同什么？”小个子男人说。“你要我忍受这些不道德么？对过去保留一丝一毫都是妥协。”  
“我有位朋友正在旺代为共和国作战。”古费拉克说，“我们恰好聊起如今革命该遵循什么精神——他有些话我想你们该听一听。”说着，他从衬衫口袋里抽出一封折在一起的信纸，格朗泰尔认出那是他早上刚刚收到的、安灼拉从前线写来的信。他把信纸高高举起来，冲台阶下的人示意，随后把它展开，高声朗读起来。  
“……‘我同意革命需要冷酷无情。共和国无疑是进步、法国对于她的时代来说无疑是进步。进步的海浪漫过我们的时代时不可能不从角落里冲出几具尸体、共和国也不可能一尘不染地从血泊中站起。’”他读到，“‘但要求海浪不必要地加足马力、冲毁所有人是荒谬的，把那些没被前进的车轮刮倒的人强行推倒以塞进车辙里受碾压则是丑恶的。在战场上杀人固然令人痛苦，我们攻占要塞、堡垒时，踩着堆叠的尸体、想象着他们是我流着另一种血源的兄弟甚至让我对自己生出作呕的情绪。但我有所确信：这一类丑恶之行至少对于共和国的安全来说是必要的。而至于其他的事情——至于不必要地将军刀对准普通人的胸膛，至于荒谬地把审判降在我们自己的朋友和兄弟头上——这一类行为常常让我怒火万丈。我同意正义不可能有所谦抑，但达致它的手段需要谨慎斟酌……’”  
古费拉克仍在朗读，他的声音相比安灼拉来说更轻盈、语调也更活泼，但格朗泰尔站在人群里朝上望去，一时间竟然幻觉在他身上看到了金发军官的影子。这是那个在荒废的修道院里怒斥他荒唐、卑劣的安灼拉说出的话呀！他想着，也是那个在临行前的窗沿旁痛恨旺代人为了受压迫而战的安灼拉说出的话。有什么把他改变了么？也许多明那个化为灰烬的村庄把他改变了？格朗泰尔呆呆地瞧着古费拉克，好像透过他瞧见安灼拉在侃侃而谈。尽管这些话仍有一部分（那些词语！“进步”？“正义”？……“共和国”？）让格朗泰尔想放声大笑、撒泼叫骂、故意说些混账话来反驳，但另一部分却把他打动了。  
“……‘我暂且要说，我这几个月来想了很多。先前——’”古费拉克停了下来，他严肃的表情中短暂地划过一丝俏皮，用余光瞟了人群中的格朗泰尔一眼，“‘先前有人对我说，去爱人——个人。我承认我认可。这也是为什么我不能再坐视对个人猎巫……’”那是我的话！格朗泰尔突然意识到了古费拉克的那副表情是为了什么。他为了对众人朗读方便，对信的内容做了点处理，一定是隐去了格朗泰尔的名字。这等发现让他瞪大了眼睛，这下接下来的话也听不进去了。安灼拉把他这句胡言乱语给记在了心里！甚至于“认可”——他对这个高傲的年轻人居然能产生这等影响。他呆呆地瞧着古费拉克。这年轻人还在读，信中说到安灼拉如何见人互相残杀，旺达的女人和孩子如何也变成战士，从森林盘根错节的复杂密道里钻出，先是博取共和军的同情心，接着再把尖刀插进士兵的心脏……应该思考的是他们为何被变成这样！而不是只想着把他们当成敌人消灭。  
“他们为什么那样做？这也算个问题？”人群里那个小个子前教士喊道，打断了古费拉克的朗读，“那些人是匪寇！他们想把英国人带进来流法兰西的血，或是为了继续给大地主卖命而要杀死自由的共和国公民。你的朋友真是一位共和国士兵？没理由同情那些人！”  
他的话在人群里引起一阵应和声，“就该把他们整个消灭！”有人说，人群又骚动了起来，“把那些旧时代的簇拥消灭掉，再替上新的，就像用洪水淹没旧人类再换上新的。我们该付这种代价！”  
“思考他们为什么变成这样！”古费拉克大声重复道，“而不是把他们消灭。”  
“该把他们消灭！”人群齐声嚷嚷，“把剧院消灭！”小个子教士说，“把皇宫拆掉！”一个马车夫说，“把不热爱革命的脑袋都割了。”一个工人补充道，“对书审查，把革命前的书都毁掉，德语书毁掉，英语书毁掉，只剩下法语，只剩下八月十日后的书！”其他很多人七嘴八舌地说。  
“你们不知道自己在说什么。”站在古费拉克旁边的热安气得脸色煞白，“你们想要一个没有声音的共和国。”  
“你们想要一个空空如也的共和国！”古费拉克补充道。  
他愤怒的声音很快被淹没在人群里。人们重新互相叫骂起来，巴阿雷终于和之前那个推搡他的男人扭成一团，一个不穿外衫的男人爬上台阶，去拽古费拉克的手臂，要把他从高台上拉下来。格朗泰尔被两边的人撞得东倒西歪，也朝台阶的方向挤了过去，抬起一只脚、狠狠踹在那个要拉拽古费拉克的男人腰上，把他踹到一边去了。  
“赶紧走吧！”他朝还站在那儿发愣的古费拉克和热安喊道，“还留在这儿干什么？你们有谁多么擅长打群架么？”  
两个年轻人如梦初醒，连忙从短暂的空隙里跳下高台，往人群外挤。他们跑到外沿，回头看到巴阿雷那儿已经成了战争中心，弗以伊似乎还想拉架，把他们拆开，博须埃倒是兴致勃发，要和他一起打个痛快。那个小个子前教士不见了踪影，被淹没在人群中，只有他先前抓在手里的那一沓关闭剧院的提案不知道被什么人扔了出来，被踩得七零八落、散了一地。  
“我看这些找茬的家伙根本没听懂我在说什么。”古费拉克愤愤不平地说。  
“你以为呢？要是人和人那么轻易就能把彼此给听懂了，巴比伦塔还能倒了不成？”格朗泰尔气喘吁吁地说，并非有心揶揄，只是下意识地要开他玩笑，“再说了，安灼拉的话，人家不爱听很正常。一本正经，还爱戳人痛处，谁愿意听完啊。”  
然而，这次古费拉克一反常态，没有接他的茬。他呆呆地望着人群，那张总是热情洋溢的脸上露出了忧愁的神色。  
“我不是为了这样的事到巴黎来的。”他喃喃地说。  
他们之后没再提起过这件事。好在关闭剧院的提案尚且不成气候，普夫鲁格得以继续搭台。格朗泰尔不再经常到缪尚一楼去，一是古费拉克的建议，二是酒也变得越来越少了。说来奇怪，在各式各样的税制、限价改革以及前线大捷之后，人们并没有显著地变得宽裕起来。相反，有些人甚至更加拮据了。那些在皇宫区出卖肉体的女孩反而比她们的许多姐妹更幸运——还有很多年轻女孩开始随意地在夜色下的街头（曾经要吊死贵族的灯柱下）卖淫，甚至格朗泰尔天没黑上街的时候，没走几步都能看到她们的踪影。但没过多久，夜晚增加了巡逻的士兵，这些女孩又消失在暗影里了。古费拉克开始经常地有些消沉，不知是他收到的信件内容所致，还是因为意识到一个动人的理念和它追求的结果之间并非总是自然而然的坦途。一天，格朗泰尔回到房间里，竟发现他在收拾行李。  
“你要去哪？”他惊讶地问。  
“去旺代。”古费拉克说道，不知为什么，他的脸色非常苍白。“公白飞今天写信来了，我要去帮他的忙。”  
“帮什么忙？”格朗泰尔大惑不解，“你也会打仗不成？”  
古费拉克没有说话。半晌之后，他从自己的行李边站了起来，定定地望着格朗泰尔。  
“安灼拉被捕了。”他说，“他们很快就要审判他——也许还要砍他的头。”  
格朗泰尔怔住了。  
“什么？”他讷讷地说，“安灼拉，被捕了？为什么？”  
古费拉克神情复杂，似乎也因咀嚼自己嘴里的话而觉得不可置信。“他反对革命。”  
“他反对革命！”格朗泰尔喊道，“他？”  
古费拉克叹了口气。“他杀了一个中尉。”他说，“他们正往卢瓦尔河附近行军。那些溃逃的旺代农民，不顾一切，即使死也要死在自己的家乡。共和军一路追击，一路毁掉森林和村庄，一路……”他深吸了一口气，似乎说不下去了。“……总之，在沿线的一个村庄。一个中尉想要杀死三个孩子——安灼拉一枪打进了他的脑袋。”  
“啊！”格朗泰尔愣愣地说。  
“我要去帮他。”古费拉克摇了摇头，不再看他，继续蹲下身摆弄自己的行李，“我不能让他就这么给人杀了。公白飞、我、还有那个随军医生和他的女朋友——我们得把安灼拉救出来。我可以想办法把他送去英国，我已经和我父母说好了——他们虽然觉得我不可理喻，但仍然愿意收留我的朋友。我们只要能把他送到港口……”  
“……这怎么可能呢？”格朗泰尔自言自语般地道。  
古费拉克回过头瞧着他。“什么怎么可能？”  
“安灼拉！”格朗泰尔说道，“他怎么会落到这步田地？如果我认识谁最热爱革命，那么一定是他。他杀了一个中尉——可他先前不还为了共和国指挥了多明屠杀么？”  
古费拉克瞪大了眼睛。  
“指挥多明屠杀！”他喊道，“你怎么会这么想？”  
“不是这样么？”格朗泰尔问道，“我听蒙帕纳斯说，屠杀多明的那支军队正受安灼拉指挥。这难道不是公白飞那次写信对你说‘事态超出控制’的原因吗？”  
古费拉克一下子站了起来。“我真难以置信。”他嚷嚷道，“你有这种想法，竟然从来没像我求证过。格朗泰尔，我假称的兄弟，你为什么不问问我？你以为如果他和公白飞是做那样事情的人，我还愿意继续和他们联络？”他摇了摇头，“我确实行事随心所欲，但还没疯到那个地步！”  
格朗泰尔愣愣地看着他。“那究竟是怎么回事？”  
古费拉克摇了摇头。“我真想不到还要向你解释这个。”他说道，朝格朗泰尔走近了一步，刚想开口，却盯着格朗泰尔身后的什么愣住了。  
“你一直在这儿听么？”他说。  
格朗泰尔转过头去，竟看到爱潘妮靠在他的房间门口。她脸色和古费拉克一样白，看起来既慌张又游移不定。她被两人突然转向自己的视线吓了一跳，呆呆地看了他们一会儿，突然开口了。  
“那个安灼拉被抓起来了么？”她没头没脑地问。  
古费拉克瞧着她。“是这样。怎么了？”  
“你什么时候也认识安灼拉了？”格朗泰尔惊道。  
爱潘妮没有说话。她瘦削脸颊上又大又凸出的棕色眼睛在他们两人之间反复打转，一滴汗珠从她的发尖上落了下来，掉在她苍白的脸上。好一会儿之后，她好像下了什么决心，突然攥紧了自己的衣角，望着格朗泰尔开口了。  
“你可以去帮帮他么？”她说，“我正好有些事情想告诉你。”


	7. Chapter 7

“绳子系得够紧了么？”公白飞问道，用手去检查格朗泰尔腰上系着的粗绳结。  
“差不多了。”随军酒保——米歇什塔说，这绳结是她打的。吉普赛女郎大概都会神秘的编花技术，格朗泰尔用手试着扯了扯自己腰上的绳子，不禁开始担心这盘根错节的死结会跟他一辈子。  
“记住不要在底下待太久。”随军医生——若李低声说，他看起来有点紧张，忍不住咬自己握拳放在手边的手指甲。“我之前试过，那种粉末喝下去能让人差不多睡一个钟头，但是如果是身体很强壮的年轻人，则可能不到一个钟头。你要……你要赶在外面那些守卫的醒来之前把他带出来。”  
“好吧，我记住了。”格朗泰尔说。  
他正身处一间堡垒的监牢石室中，堡垒有三层高，呈塔楼形态，墙壁皆是用石块垒起来的。这样的堡垒显然曾经属于一位当地贵族，革命开始后，原来的主人便不见踪影。塔楼最高的一层已经被炸毁了，看不出以前是做什么功用的，只有半截残破的旋转楼梯孤零零地向上敞开着。旺代人曾经把这儿当做一个据点，二楼休息和放哨（这种十七世纪前的建筑往往墙壁很厚、窗户极小，里面可以窥见外面，或者把枪架在石壁上留出的缝隙里向外打，但外面的人是无论如何望不见里面是什么样的），一楼用来储存火药和武器。后来共和军攻下了这里，建筑的用途却没有改变。在一楼的石室下，还有一个地牢。以前的领主若要对人用私刑（这在当时是很常见的），就把人抓到自己的堡垒里来，用绳子系在腋下，从地板上的一个洞口吊着放到底下的地牢里去。人一旦被投到下面暗无天日的深渊中，光靠自己是绝对没办法爬上来的。这间一楼的石室没有窗户，本身就又闷又阴冷，没有任何光源。私刑盛行的时代，多少人是被自己的地主带来这里，在刑求中随随便便地失掉了性命（那些曾经用来行车裂刑罚的木轮早就搬走了，但墙砖上还是留下了永远不褪的车辙压痕）。至于其下只能进、不能出的地牢，就更加寒冷和黑暗了，没人知道里面是何形状、铺着多少白骨。格朗泰尔站在它黑漆漆的洞口旁，从上面望不到下面什么样子，只能听到一些微弱的水流声，感觉冷风从里面自下而上地不断吹出来。  
“你们在外面估计着时间，如果快到了，就拽绳子提醒我，这样好吧？”他问道。  
“好。”公白飞说，他从上衣里掏出一只怀表，做工讲究，价格不菲，显然曾经是古费拉克的，“我会隔十五分钟提醒你一下。”  
“没人知道底下有多大。”若李又插话道，“那里面连着外面的地下水，可能像个院子那么大，既阴又冷，你小心别摔进水里，迷了方向，里面没有光，你要是泡在水里，说不定一天就冻死了……”  
“我们拉着绳子呢！”米歇什塔打断了她男朋友的神经质。  
“好、好。”格朗泰尔叹了口气说，他的手心也有点冒冷汗了。“我们快着点儿吧。古费拉克，把我放下去。”他抬起眼睛，在夜晚微弱的光线下环视着几个年轻人，“还有什么要叮嘱的么？”  
突然有人噗嗤一声笑了——是古费拉克。  
“放松点，兄弟。”这年轻人说，在一片昏暗中，冲格朗泰尔挤了挤眼睛，“想想见安灼拉第一句话该说什么吧。”  
格朗泰尔总算呼出一口气来。他短暂地露出了一个笑容。  
“这是最吓人的部分了。”他说。  
几个人终于在昏暗的房间里压低声音笑了出来。  
他们把他从地牢黑黝黝的洞口慢慢用绳子吊下去的时候，格朗泰尔真的思考起了这件事。  
他和古费拉克从巴黎一路赶来，即使用了最快的马、几乎都在马车厢里过夜，还是花上了几天时间。用古费拉克的话说，他们是在和断头台赛跑——好在现在内战让这一带的道路一塌糊涂，小马车还稍微可以通行，拉着巨大辎重的运输车则耗时巨大。小马车一天可以赶完的路，运输车要花上三天甚至更久。他们在布鲁瓦歇脚时古费拉克收到公白飞的快信，果然安灼拉已被定了罪，一旦最近城市的断头台运到，他们就会立即行刑。  
“都是因为九月份那一纸要求严惩同情旺代者的公文。”古费拉克忧心忡忡地说道。八月到九月间，不少共和国军（尤其是原先就在当地的驻军）对旺代人产生了同情情绪，放走或者从轻处理旺代战俘的事情到处都在发生。“本来公白飞和安灼拉在军队里的处境就有点儿尴尬——就像我说的，他们在多明时不在场，后来还激烈反对这一行为。安灼拉甚至要求严惩伤害平民的人——这基本上是说除了他们以外所有的士兵！他完全就是把自己放在靶子上让人打了。”  
“我从前确实没想到这个。”格朗泰尔轻声说。  
那天他们出发之前，他才从古费拉克那儿听说，多明的惨案发生当天，安灼拉和公白飞正和另外两个军官在离多明有半天脚程的地方见一个被俘虏的旺代军指挥官。他们组了庭，激烈地争吵了整个白天，去争论是要直接处死这位小头领、还是接受他的投降。为了一条生命花了多少思量和唇枪舌战！他们援引新共和国的法律、人权宣言的自由、爱国的必要之精神，吵得口干舌燥，最终才决定要把这个叛军的脖颈送给刀刃。可当他们回到军队驻地时，却瞧见成百上千人的性命早已如此轻易地灰飞烟灭。“事态超出了控制。”公白飞于是在信里这么写，当晚还落了泪。安灼拉则大受打击：没有一种理想能赋权一个人如此轻率地夺取他人的生命！他直到返回巴黎参加欢庆当天还在因此郁郁寡欢。  
“想必因此他才救我们。”那天靠在门口的爱潘妮这样说，“想必因此他才冲进卫兵队，让他们放了我们。”  
“安灼拉救了你们？”格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，“这是什么意思？”  
爱潘妮瞧着他。“他千万叮嘱我们不要告诉你。”她道，“但我想你还是知道的好。”她停了停，叹了口气，好像又下了一次决心，“那天……那天我和蒙帕纳斯因为那个倒霉催的娘们被卫兵抓了个现行，给押回他们换防的地方——就在杜伊勒里宫后面，拿绳子捆在栅栏门上，等着其他人去把囚车开过来。那时刚过正午，太阳烤得人冒烟，我们像两条狗似的被栓在那儿，简直快昏倒了。就在这时，远远地来了个军官，骑在高头大马上，身上穿着全套军装，腰上还系着三色绶带，急匆匆地朝我们来了，马还没站稳，他就翻身跳了下来。”  
“安灼拉！”格朗泰尔大受震荡，“他明明告诉我从没在卫兵那儿瞧见你们！”  
爱潘妮摇了摇头，嘴角露出一点苦笑。“他准是蒙你才那么说。那些兵怎么可能放过我们？”这时，古费拉克冲她扬了扬手，示意她进来坐着说，她犹豫了一下，最后答应了。她把自己又脏又破的裙子谨慎地拢了起来，小心地坐在古费拉克的床角。“他一跳下马，就跑了过来。那些卫兵被吓了一跳，本来都躲在树下贪凉，连忙站起来朝他敬礼。他没等他们开口，直接就说道：把这两个孩子松开吧。那些个兵吓了一跳，你瞧我我瞧你的，最后有个胆大的开口说，长官，我们不能那么做。这是两个投机分子，我们要押走的。安灼拉于是问，打算给他们定什么罪？那个胆大的——我看没比我们大多少，没准儿就和蒙帕纳斯一般大——说道：叛国。安灼拉听到这话，眉头就皱起来了，瞧着很生气，但只是又吸了两口气，平静了下来。公民们，他再开口时就说，我有个不情之请——我希望你们将他们放了。”  
“他亲自请求这个！”格朗泰尔几乎说不出话来。  
“亲自请求这个。”爱潘妮说，“我也以为我被晒昏了头，听错了。那些兵惊呆了，另一个年纪大点儿，看起来像是队长的人开口道：这不合规矩，长官。他们倒卖纸币，什么证据都找着了。我们不能把他们放走。‘好，’安灼拉说，‘他们倒卖纸币，证据确凿，这很好。但是该死么？’那卫兵愣了愣，好半晌才说：应该，长官。这是叛国罪呀！安灼拉立刻追问道：倒卖纸币为什么就是叛国了？这回那些个兵又你看看我、我看看你，哑了火，说不出来了。安灼拉于是接着说：‘公民们，如果他们今天是在街上对人行了谋杀，或者把妇女或儿童做人口买卖，那么对他们用死刑，我不会来请求你们宽容。至于倒卖纸币，你们若想罚他们劳役，或者罚他们罚金，我也觉得合理。但是几捆纸币轻易能夺取一颗头颅么？’说着，他突然转过头来看着我们，向我和蒙帕纳斯问道：你们今年多大？‘十七，’我说。‘十九，’蒙帕纳斯说——他总爱把自己说得小一点，好讨别人的同情。安灼拉又问道：那你们为什么买卖纸币？我们不吭声了，那个年长的卫兵就拿手里的佩剑敲我们后面的栅栏门——安灼拉抬手喝住了他。‘我们没钱了。’我只好说，‘不这么做，就吃不饱饭。’‘不这么做，也没有好衣裳穿。’蒙帕纳斯补充道，‘来吧，您瞧瞧和我捆在一起的这丫头，她的裙子连膝盖都盖不住！瞧瞧我！我上身穿得还是女衬衫。’‘为什么不去找份活干？’安灼拉问。‘您不知道，’蒙帕纳斯说，‘现在到处在打仗，于是把税也给提高了。按照现在的新规矩，多收一个人，那些店要多交一份钱——我们哪儿找得到活干？上等人说得轻巧哩。’我连忙给了他一记肘击让他闭嘴。安灼拉瞧了我们一会儿，这才转向那些卫兵：公民们，你们听到了。两个不满二十岁的孩子，想活下去——并非想去叛国。那个卫兵队长面露难色：长官，无论如何，我们是在按规矩办事。您虽然是军官，但也无权对城市卫队下命令。安灼拉闻言沉默了一会儿，‘我并非想要下命令。’他说，‘只是，公民们——你们有谁没有一位兄弟或姊妹一贫如洗吗？有谁的兄弟或姊妹从未挨过饿么？’那些卫兵闻言便不说话了。有好几个人脸上表情僵住了，露出了恻隐之色，只好转过视线，不敢看他。‘我家在北边，祖上都是种地的。’终于，那个最开始说话的年轻卫兵开口说道，‘我有个姐姐，以前嫁了人。他们吃不饱饭，她丈夫去盗了一只兔子，被那时的爵爷打了一顿，生生打死了。我可怜的姐姐！’安灼拉瞧着他：那么你觉得他偷盗对么？‘不对。’卫兵说。‘那他该死么？’安灼拉问。‘不该。’卫兵说。‘若是那个爵士当年给他别的惩罚，没把他打死，你愿意么？’安灼拉又问。‘我愿意。’那卫兵说道，眼睛红了，‘我愿意啊。’安灼拉没有说话了。他站在那儿，手背在身后，平静地望着那群卫兵。‘那么，公民们。’他再开口时说，‘我的不情之请是希望你们别做和那个爵士一样的事情。’”  
格朗泰尔呆呆地望着她。爱潘妮不识字，和流浪汉一起长大，说话口音粗俗、还夹杂各种俚语。但又一次，他仿佛从别人的叙述里看到安灼拉正在对他讲话。  
“那些卫兵被镇住了。”爱潘妮继续说，“他们沉默了好一会儿，终于，那个年长的队长抬起头来，瞧着安灼拉。‘但我们总得给他们惩罚。’他下了很大决心后说，‘就缴罚金吧——因为买卖纸币破坏的就是共和国的财库。’‘好。’安灼拉说，‘那么就按照革命法庭之前这类行为计算罚金的方法算吧。我替他们交。’‘按您说的办。’卫兵队长说，‘那些纸币……那些搜来的纸币也得都毁了。’‘说得不错。’安灼拉说，‘您是廉洁的人，我非常敬佩。把它们毁掉吧，公民。’他们商量好这些，他朝我们走过来，拔出佩剑，一下就把我们手上绑的绳子给斩断了。‘我还建议：以后不要再这样押着犯人了。’他朝那队长说，‘把他们毫无尊严地拴在这里受曝晒——不该这么做。共和国不应该做任何让谁觉得自己是上等人或下等人的事情。’我就这样猛然被松了绑，一时间难以置信，还瞧着他看。蒙帕纳斯比我先反应过来，他倒是笑出了声：‘长官，您确实有同情心。’他说道，‘下次他们再把我们逮了，您还要来做冤大头？’安灼拉瞧着他说：‘你们不能再这么干了。我知道你们今天带着的钞票是新印出来的——我下午就和卫兵队一起去找今天早上私印过纸币的印厂，把它关停。’蒙帕纳斯愣了一会儿，半晌后才开口嘲笑他：‘您把这条路断了，我们一样会饿死。’安灼拉道：我有个去处可以给你们。先前我朋友的住所对面有家餐馆，人手不够，总是很慢。我把你们引荐去。”  
“是公白飞楼下那家。”古费拉克惊讶道，“我抱怨过几次，他倒记住了。”  
“这下蒙帕纳斯也挑不出刺儿了。”爱潘妮说，“但我这时候反应过来了，忍不住便问他：我们这样的人在巴黎就像跳蚤一样多，你今天救了我们不假，有什么用？您能救每一个人？他没恼，只是瞧着我：‘女公民，救一个人好过没救任何一个人。我今天若是能救你们，本身便有意义。’他说完这话，我瞧见那个红了眼睛的年轻卫兵朝他敬了个礼。”她不再说话，沉默了一会儿，这才重新抬头看着格朗泰尔。“那之后我问他为什么来救我们，他才说是从你这儿听到的消息。他把名字告诉我们，叫我们之后还可以联络他——只有一点，叮嘱我们千万别告诉你。”  
“那年轻卫兵朝他敬礼了。”格朗泰尔轻声说道，“也许他——至少他，至少这个卫兵以后不会轻易把人送到革命法庭去。”  
他们三个人坐在那儿，有一会儿没说话。格朗泰尔又想起那天古费拉克读信读到：正义确不应该有所谦抑，但达致它的手段需要谨慎斟酌。如果在如今这样混乱和令人发笑的境地中还有什么是他愿意敬佩的，那一定只可能是安灼拉的心灵。但他那天做了什么？他隐约记起自己在郊外冲安灼拉发难，称他鼓吹的道德是在多明杀人的道德。可是与此同时安灼拉做了什么？他没有反驳他，反而放弃了庆祝仪式，策马载他回城。格朗泰尔自己过早就放弃了，嘴里嚷嚷着多么重视自己的朋友，却不过是在酒和女人的胸脯间虚度了一整天光阴。与此同时，安灼拉一个人为此奔走去了：放了两个青年，和卫兵谈话，又关停了违规的印厂。谁能比他做得更好？谁能想出更好的处理方法？格朗泰尔呢，一天下来一事无成，摊在妓院的破沙发上，竟然还恬不知耻地嘲笑当晚来寻他的安灼拉、用自己的放浪和荒唐态度羞辱他。想到这些，一阵尖锐的羞愧涌上他的心头，他满脸涨红起来。  
“我对他有太多的偏见了。”他喃喃道，“这之前我喊他阿波罗，喊他军官老爷，比他做忒弥斯，实际上都是为了拿他开心。我惯常爱怀疑所有事情，所以怀疑他的热情理想也不过是一张绣花挂毯，里面裹着空洞、冷漠和残忍罢了。如此一来，原来我才是小丑。我自以为是地对他大加批判，却只是因为我对他真正的为人太无知了。”  
“不尽然如此。”古费拉克道，“你的醉话对他有不少影响，酒桶。若非这样，他也不至于做这些事情，把眼睛从理想上拿开，去搭救个人。或者下定决心、用自己的枪把一个同僚杀死。”  
“用自己的枪把一个同僚杀死。”格朗泰尔重复道。半晌后，他抬起头来，望着古费拉克。“我能和你一起去吗？也许搭救他一个用不上这么多人……但我能和你一起去吗？”  
古费拉克瞧着他的脸。两三秒后，他似乎从格朗泰尔的表情中瞧出了什么，焦虑的神色突然放松下来，露出了一个微笑。  
“当然，兄弟。”他说道，“你不是自由的公民么？你想做什么便可以做什么。”说罢，他顿了顿，竟朝他眨了眨眼，“像我说的：此时去爱本身也是自由。”

格朗泰尔的脚落了底。这地牢大概有普通层高的一层半高，一片漆黑，只有从洞口之上一层石室的火光能向下照映。他踩在地上，隔着鞋底也能感到地面泛着潮气，远处还有汩汩水声，看来若李说的没错，这儿连接着地下水。他和古费拉克刚抵达时，就见了公白飞信里提到过的医生和他的女友：若李和米歇什塔。年轻医生告诉他们，他手里有些平时做麻醉镇痛用的粉末，加在一层巡逻士兵的酒水里，能让他们昏睡一个钟头左右。但要把人从深洞里带出来，一定要有一个人先下去。此外，分别将人系好再依次吊上来的耗时太久，但要是想一次性地把二人一起拉出来，上面则也至少要留着两个人才行。除了这些，还得安排一个人在上面放哨。如果有执勤兵醒了，得想办法把他们拖住。这样一来，一旦将谁关在底下，除非一个营地里有四个以上的人想要施救，否则根本无法成行。  
“人在想法子折磨他人的时候总是妙计百出。”古费拉克对此埋怨道。想想人待在底下暗无天日的地方要受多少痛苦，他们都愤愤不平。考虑到几个人的身体状况和力量大小，最后决定由格朗泰尔下去救人，公白飞和古费拉克拉着绳子。若李和米歇什塔在门口放哨，要是有人醒了，他们没准还能再想些法子把人重新药晕。  
“到底儿了么？”古费拉克在上面小声问道。  
“到了。”格朗泰尔也低声回应道。他摸索着往这像个洞窟似的地牢深处走去，伸手想要扶着墙壁，却摸了一手不知是水还是青苔的黏滑玩意儿，不由得哆嗦了一下，立刻收了手臂。也不知道是谁想出的酷刑！他在心里骂道。把人关在这里，保不准在行刑前就自己冻死了。“……安灼拉？安灼拉？”他朝黑暗低声问道，“你在这里面么？”  
他一边低声喊着，一边用脚尖去够地牢的边界，沿着墙角试着丈量地下空间的大小。不时有水滴从天花板上滴下来、砸在他的脸上，把他冷得打一个哆嗦。他向前走着，突然似乎踢到了什么东西，一阵硬物破碎的声音传来，接着一块暗白色的柱体滚了出来，正掉在他的脚边。  
“操。”他低声骂道。是人——已经烂得只剩骨头、没准已经烂了上百年了。他们就把安灼拉关在这种地方！文明、文明——距离这具骨骸上百年后的人，消灭了贵族制、为文明的国度作战的士兵，依然用相同的方式对待他们的同伴。  
“……格朗泰尔？”一个声音在他身后说。  
他转过身去，正瞧见那年轻军官站在那儿。  
“你怎么在这儿？”年轻军官问道，瞪大了双眼。  
格朗泰尔有一瞬间说不出话来。在暗淡的光线里，他花了一会儿才看清安灼拉。金发年轻人没戴帽子、没有外套，只穿了一件浅色衬衫，上面隐约有几道脏污，似乎还带着潮气，贴在他明显清瘦了几分的肩膀上。他双手手腕被绳子绑在一起，垂在身体前方。他的腿上仍是行军长裤和士兵的靴子，那靴头在水里泡得湿淋淋的，已经和鞋底开裂了。然而，在这般肮脏惨淡的地牢里，他那张英俊的脸颊竟然奇迹般地一尘不染。他的嘴唇丝毫没因为寒冷失去颜色，眼神丝毫没因为黑暗失去锐利，金发仍在洞口照下来的昏暗光线下映着微弱的光芒。格朗泰尔望着他，一时间被这副奇异的神圣场景震住了。  
“安灼拉。”他轻声说，“我是来带你出去的。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我不会跟你离开。”安灼拉打量了他半晌，最终开口道。

这话让格朗泰尔愣住了。

“这是什么意思？”他问道。

他呆呆地瞧着安灼拉看：即使已经在这阴冷的地下室里呆了很久，他适应光线后的眼睛依然无法看出这个黑暗洞窟的全貌。在安灼拉身后，他能隐约看见地上摊放着一张简单的行军被褥，距它几步远的地面上隐隐有一片不规则的亮光闪烁，竟然是一股细细的水流沿着裂缝爬过地砖。视线再往远处看，就只能投入完全的黑暗。方才他踢到的那具骨骸也重新消失在阴影中，谁知道这个地牢里藏着多少这样的遗骨！光是这么想着，他就感到一股战栗爬过脊梁。饶是他下地牢前已经从女酒保那里要了整整一壶用铜壶装着的茴香酒，此时此刻血管里的热度也早被寒冷吹散了。

“意思是：我不会跟你走。”安灼拉说道，“格朗泰尔，我不知道你为什么在这里，但你不该来。我感激你想搭救我——但我实际上不想离开。”

“可他们就把你关在这种地方。”格朗泰尔恍若未闻，轻声说道。

安灼拉因为他的语气迟疑了一下。

“白天要好些。”他说道，“这不是问题。你应该离开。”

格朗泰尔只盯着他的脸看——他的确更清减了，但怎么可能在这种情况下依然光彩照人呢？他想起爱潘妮对他描述的那军官跳下马去跑向他们的画面，重逢之时难以言说的情绪（感激、愧疚——或者还有倾慕）依然全压在他的心脏上。

“我不离开。”他喃喃道，感觉腰上的绳子被扯了扯——这是说，从他下来为止已经过了一刻钟，“我可是和古费拉克一道从巴黎赶来的。”他的语气有些急迫起来，“我们听说你被降了罪，在受牢狱之灾，还有性命之忧，所以跑来搭救你——安灼拉，看见你现在的状况，我晓得公白飞说的不假。你的翅膀暂且给人收起来了，飞不出这个地窟，因此我得把你带出去交给你的朋友，免得你在这下面耽搁太久，头颅也会被人一并收了去。”

他一边说着，一边朝安灼拉迈了一步，想抓住对方的手臂，把他带上地面去。然而，安灼拉望着他，蓝眼睛翕动了两下，竟向后退了一步。

“你没听懂我的话，格朗泰尔。我不会跟你走。”他说道，移开了视线，“请你和古费拉克快些离开吧——这里不是什么安全的地方。”

格朗泰尔呆望了他两秒。

“您是在和我开玩笑呢……！”他差点喊了出来，随即想到他们的处境，这才压低了声音。安灼拉后退的动作将他刺痛了，但情况危急，他还是收起了自己的自尊，定神看着对方，“安灼拉，你瞧瞧这四周。他们要砍你的脑袋，你不知道吗？公白飞告诉我们，他们正从临近的城市运断头台来。你该不会想让吉罗婷冰冷的嘴唇碰上你的脖颈吧？”

安灼拉一时间没有说话。格朗泰尔仔细看着他的脸，想从他的面庞上找出哪怕一丁点的迟疑。他还没看出什么来，安灼拉就开口了。

“我的确杀了那个中尉。”他说道，“如果按照法律我应该上断头台，那我就会上断头台。”

格朗泰尔愣愣地瞧着他看，一股怒火冲进他的脑海——的确，这的确还是安灼拉，他有太长时间没见他，竟然险些忘记他在令人倾慕的同时是多么固执。

“他们告诉我你是要救几个孩子才一枪打进了那家伙的脑壳。”他说道，“要你为此切下脑袋公平吗”

“这重要吗？”安灼拉立刻说，“我的动机只用来对我的良心正当化我的行为，而不是为了对其他人起这种作用。如果其他人因为这种良心不惩罚我，这才破坏军队的纪律。”

“纪律！法律！”格朗泰尔忍不住低声喊道，“你施救爱潘妮和蒙帕纳斯时怎么又不讲这些了？为何单对你自己这么苛刻？”

他这话一出，终于换安灼拉瞪大了双眼。一阵短暂的懊恼和惊讶从年轻军官崩得紧紧的脸颊上一闪而过。

“你竟——”他断续地说道，“你——”这突如其来的败露让雄辩家短暂地染上了结巴，“……你都知道了。”他口唇张合了数次，终于承认道。他把视线转向别处，又转回来看着格朗泰尔。不知所措使他软化了一点，“这真是——我叮嘱过他们千万不要告诉你的。”

这软化的态度给了格朗泰尔勇气。他朝安灼拉逼近了一步。

“叮嘱他们千万不要告诉我。为什么？”他问道，“为什么不能告诉我，安灼拉？你担心你的崇高会像太阳烧毁伊卡洛斯的翅膀那样烫坏一个无能者的自尊么？你担心这桩好事的光芒一旦放出，会把我像蜡一样融掉？”

“你又喝醉了，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉皱起眉头，但这次并未后退。现在格朗泰尔离他太近，他已经能闻到格朗泰尔毛孔里散发出的酒气，“我没有任何贬损你的动机。”他迟疑了一下，叹了口气，“我只是不认为……你的朋友如何获救的过程有什么要紧的。”他沉默了半晌，“如果你是因此才觉得自己有义务要来救我——不必如此。”他又抬起脸来，瞧着此时离他更近的格朗泰尔的眼睛，“如果你想向我致谢，那么我已经收到了。”他道，“请离开吧，格朗泰尔。我已经准备好接受惩罚，而你们不必为我涉险。”

说完这话，似乎怕格朗泰尔再说什么劝解的话，他转过脸去，移开了目光。

“你——”格朗泰尔开口又想讲什么，但安灼拉移开视线的意思决绝，似乎已经不愿再听他说半句话。他的声音在嗓子里哑了火，嘴唇张了又合，只能愣愣地瞧着金发青年转向别处的侧脸。真叫人泄气！他一腔热情地赶来，确实没期望安灼拉会感激涕零，但也从未想过竟有人不需要施救、只想要自己的末路。安灼拉对我不公平，他想着，他以为我来，只是因为要谢他，要做一次救命换另一次救命的人情。但不是这样，远不是这样。他瞧着年轻军官的脸侧，金发在昏暗中发着微光。这金发上曾经落过野玫瑰，还在马背上被风吹着扫过格朗泰尔的鼻尖。他想象着——想象着那天这个身着庆典礼服的青年跳下马背，对卫兵说：我有一个不情之请；想象着他伏在军营中，将信垫在自己的背包上写道：正义不可能有所谦抑，而手段则需要冷静谨慎；想象那日临行前站在窗边遥望夜空的年轻人，他说：只有一种热情。格朗泰尔只听到这半句话。他的热情又是什么呢？这热情驱使他做共和国的军官、救两个毛贼、又杀了一个中尉么？格朗泰尔盯着眼前这颗金色的头颅，想到它的主人竟然对它如此毫不顾惜，一股怒火窜上了他的心头。

“安灼拉。”他粗声粗气地说，“我不打算让你死。”

也许是他话语里的愤怒让安灼拉吃了一惊，金发青年竟重新转过头来瞧着他。

“也许您不知道，”格朗泰尔接着说，“您的生命非常贵重，绝不该像这儿的这些倒霉蛋一样，几百、几千年地烂在这条臭水沟里。”

年轻军官皱起眉头。“我并不这样认为。”他说，“我的生命和其他生命相比没有高低之分。”

“也许在您那个至公至正的世界里没有。”格朗泰尔说道，打断了他，“但在我这个狭隘、有偏见、低劣又庸俗的酒桶眼里，我就是要把人们的生命和——如果他们确实有的——灵魂来排排序。在我这个不值一提的世界里，这个父亲为了几百个锂把儿子卖掉，母亲为了一件上衣让女儿在街头掀起裙脚，流浪儿为了遮风避雨和小臂长的老鼠睡在一起的世界里，您的生命比一百个法官、一百个地主、一百个国王——还要昂贵。昂贵得多！安灼拉，昂贵得多——绝不该被丢在这样的臭水沟里。”

安灼拉似乎被他这强烈的语气震住了。

“我不明白你的意思。”他说。

格朗泰尔瞧着他的蓝眼睛。他腰上的绳子又被拽了拽——这是说，已经有半个钟头过去了。这提醒像是挂钟在他耳边敲出轰鸣，盛怒之后，醉汉重新平静下来。他的表情变得温和了。

“……‘应该信些什么。活着，为了它活，才算作活。死了，为之而死，才称得上死。’”他轻声说道，盯着那蓝眼睛，“你这么对我说过，对吗？”

安灼拉也注视着他。惊讶让他的眼睛睁大了。

“你还记得。”他说道，讶异和一些其他模糊的情绪交织在他的声音里。

“一个音节也没忘掉。”格朗泰尔说道，突然扬起了声音，“安灼拉，我这次来并非是因为什么义务、什么谢意——我确想向你道谢，但并不只是如此。我来是因为：这一回我想信些什么。”

安灼拉盯着他看。“你信什么？”

格朗泰尔握紧拳头，朝他走了过去。

“你。”他狂热又谦卑地说道。“你。”他重复道，伸出双手，抓住了金发囚犯的肩膀，将自己呼着酒气的滚烫嘴唇凑近他，在他的嘴角粗鲁地吻了一下，“你。”

他们被绳子摇摇晃晃地向上拉起、吊在空中时，格朗泰尔才敢用眼角去瞟青年军官的表情。方才那亲吻只敢停留一秒，格朗泰尔便伸出双手、穿过青年军官的腋下，趁他还在愣神，把他固定在了自己的手臂上。此时此刻，他们停在空中，他偷偷去看金发年轻人的脸。这一瞧便使他愣住了：安灼拉满脸涨得通红，一片绯红填满了他的两颊、鼻梁和眉脚，像曙光晓色般在他因为久不见光而非常苍白的脸上燃烧起来。那双蓝眼睛少见地露出既震惊又失措的表情，他双唇张开又合上，像是想说什么，却又头一遭什么都说不出来。这个突如其来的亲吻似乎对他震惊太大，使他被格朗泰尔揽住时竟忘了挣动和抗议，任由自己被牵引着拉上了半空。格朗泰尔何时看过对方这样的表情：一个战士在恍惚，一把利剑在失措！这幅震惊无措的神情根本就像个孩子一般。这难道是他的第一个亲吻？格朗泰尔愣愣地盯着这幅景象看，因为这个猜测吓了一跳。他原先只是因为自己的冒犯觉得惊惧，如今看着安灼拉这幅表情，竟然也让他觉得羞臊起来。

“安灼拉，我……”他轻声说道，不知道是否该向对方道歉。

就在这时，拴在他腰上的绳子突然松弛了一下，他们两人刹那间向下坠去，接着又被猛地拉住。

“古费拉克……！”格朗泰尔低声埋怨道。他在方才的失重中下意识地搂紧了安灼拉，此刻他们靠得太近，几乎是胸膛贴着胸膛。他要是不出声说话，恐怕心跳声就要被对方听见了。“你这是怎么回事？”

“……有人醒了！”古费拉克在上面喊道。

有人醒了！格朗泰尔还没来得及对这话做出反应，绳子就又松了一下。他连忙抱紧安灼拉——青年军官两手都被绑着，没法自己抓住绳子。再这么摇晃下去，恐怕他就要从格朗泰尔的胳膊里落下去了。他还没来得及抱怨，一声枪响突然在头顶的石室里传来。

“……公白飞！”这是古费拉克的声音。

“发生什么……”格朗泰尔想问，但是绳子突然急速向下滑了下去。从这儿跌下去！他心里一紧，天晓得这会儿他们离地面有多高？

“……我来。”上面传来嘈杂声，一个女人的声音说道，快速靠近了洞口。绳子绷紧弹动了一下，不再下落了。是米歇什塔，可能接替了古费拉克或者公白飞。可是她的力气明显比不过她顶替的那个人，没法把绳子继续往上拉。格朗泰尔和安灼拉吊在空中，无法再向上了。格朗泰尔哼哼了一声——他的两条胳膊已经开始发酸，再这样下去，马上就要抱不住安灼拉。

“不许再过去。”上面有陌生的声音说道——显然是醒了的士兵，这话大概是对着若李。

“……拉不动了。”有人低声咕哝，这声音是古费拉克。话传到格朗泰尔耳朵里，焦虑带着寒意从他脚底下冒了出来。这事情已经干不成了么？

安灼拉突然在他的手臂里挣动了一下。

“格朗泰尔。”他开口道，“你有刀么？”

“连个小刀片也没有。”格朗泰尔懊恼道，知道安灼拉是想把自己的手腕解开。

“好吧，那换个方法。”年轻军官当机立断道，抬头看着格朗泰尔，“你把我的手腕挂在你脖子上。”他满脸通红地命令道，“这样你不必抓着我，可以腾出手。他们拉不动我们两个，得靠你拽着绳子爬上去。”

格朗泰尔一时间没能反应过来。“你刚刚还反对离……”

“现在就开始。”安灼拉打断了他。他把被绑在一起的双手抬了起来，笨拙而费力地举到两人的头顶上方、接着用两臂环住了格朗泰尔的脖颈。他的脸看起来更红了，但坚定严厉的神情也更甚了。“我们得爬上去，格朗泰尔。不然你们都得因我受过。”

格朗泰尔看着他。他张开嘴想说什么：你上去又有什么办法？但最后又将双唇合上了。“……好。”他轻声说，抬起双手，握住了头顶的绳索。金发青年的鼻息就喷在他颈侧，但此时此刻再显得赧然就太不合适了——他深深呼出一口气，握紧绳子，开始试着向上攀爬起来。

“……若李。”这声音是公白飞，比平时虚弱一点，似乎在压抑疼痛。“他手里是燧发枪，得装弹才能打下一发。别让他装弹。”

上面又传来微弱的肢体扭打声——因为担心惊醒更多的人，他们都不敢喊得太大声。格朗泰尔握着绳子向上爬了一会儿，很快就觉得两臂酸胀难忍。一个人带着两个人的重量攀绳太过吃力，很快，他就只能向上攀握三次、又贴着绳子滑下来一点。接着就是一阵刺痛传来，他手里的绳子开始变湿了——粗糙的麻绳划破了他的手心。

“……不行，安灼拉。”他低声道，“这样没办法。”

“必须得上去。”安灼拉重复道，“听我说，格朗泰尔。我刚刚说我不想离开，但现在情势变了。不能让所有人都死在这儿。”

“我攀不动了。”

“你能攀上去。”安灼拉道，“只差不到一个手臂了。”这话没错，他们已经离光线处很近了，“你刚刚说信我吗，格朗泰尔？”

格朗泰尔不敢看他。汗水汩汩地顺着他的脸颊流下去。“我信你。”他说道。

“那么带我上去。”安灼拉说。

话音刚落，他不仅收拢了搂着格朗泰尔脖颈的手臂，双腿也抬了起来、紧紧勾住了格朗泰尔的双腿。格朗泰尔脖颈上的重量减轻了，他们两人的身体这下完完全全紧贴在一起。格朗泰尔能感到汗水顺着自己的胸膛滑了下去，隔着一层薄薄的布料，也同时划过安灼拉的胸膛。他喘着粗气，热气打在对方的脸侧，而金发军官的心跳则隔着皮肤传来，直捣进了格朗泰尔自己的耳膜。他在这震耳欲聋的鼓声里闭上眼睛，双手握紧了湿透的绳索，用尽全力将两人向上拽去。

“……把他们拉上来！”他听到古费拉克在耳边喊道。他已经头晕目眩，因为流了太多汗而眼前发黑。只感到一左一右两双手臂拽住了他和安灼拉，把他们从洞窟里拉了出来。他依然汗流如瀑，斜趴在冰凉的石砖上喘气。视线迷蒙间，他感到安灼拉的双臂离开了他的脖颈，身影刚刚上了地面、还没站稳就立刻起身向石室的一脚走去。

“把他放开。”金发军官一边喘气一边说道。

格朗泰尔努力抬起眼睛，看到安灼拉面前正是那个穿着陆军制服的士兵。这士兵看起来还非常年轻，绝对不会超过二十五岁。他一手抓着若李的肩膀（年轻医生可能是在夺枪时被他制服了，此时正被反剪着手臂压在墙上），一手举着手枪，直对着安灼拉的胸膛。

“……得去帮他。”格朗泰尔听到他身边有女声焦急地小声说道——是米歇什塔。“他手里那枪已经上好弹药了！”她卷起裙子想要冲上前去，却被什么人制止了。

“先别过去。”有人说道，声音还是压抑着痛苦——是公白飞。格朗泰尔朝他看去，这才看到他歪在一块石壁下，一条胳膊垂在身体一侧，靠近肩膀处有个弹口，整条袖口都被血浸透了。“贸然过去……会激怒他。让安灼拉来。”

“……别朝前走了！”那个士兵在远处喊道。格朗泰尔寻声看去，看到他竟然连连后退、脊背贴上了墙壁。而安灼拉继续朝他走去，“上尉，我真的会开枪。”

“那就开枪！西蒙公民。”安灼拉厉声说，“你一直是我的士兵，从埃夫勒[1]就跟随我。你如果想向我开枪，我允许你。”

他一边说着，一边朝那士兵逼近。他的胸膛抵上了士兵手里的枪口，枪头压进了皮肤。那士兵似乎被他这幅样子镇住，双手颤抖起来，整个人紧紧贴在石砖墙壁上，因为退无可退而露出了恐惧的神色。这幅场景，竟然不像是他拿枪威胁安灼拉，而是安灼拉在用枪威胁他一样。

“上尉……不，安灼拉公民。”那士兵惊恐地低声吼道，声音都颤抖起来，“我真的会开枪！不要再过来了。”

“开枪！”安灼拉喝道，抬高了声音。“他们在多明杀死伤兵时，您没有开枪。他们把活人绑上石头扔进卢瓦尔河时，您没有开枪。他们放火烧毁森林时，您没有开枪。不错，西蒙士兵，您是守纪的人。我不因此责怪您。您现在向搭救我的朋友开枪，很好，你也可以向我开枪！”

“我……不……”那士兵喃喃道，声音已经细若蚊蝇。豆大的冷汗顺着他的额角流下，落进他制服的领子里。

“您在等什么？”安灼拉问道。

那士兵颤抖起来。“我不……我不能……”他的视线离开了安灼拉的脸，握枪的手臂微微弯曲起来，似乎马上就要垂落。

“……现在。”公白飞轻声自言自语道。

似乎就为了印证他的话一般，他话音还没落，安灼拉突然抬起拢在一起的手掌，从那士兵的头颅一旁猛地下落、朝着他的颈侧狠狠劈了下去。那年轻人，还没来得及发出一声闷哼，就双腿一软，昏过去倒在了墙边。

安灼拉站在原地，依然瞧着他瘫软下去的身躯看。若李双臂挣脱了束缚，也顺着墙根跌了下去，呻吟着揉起自己的肩膀来。米歇什塔终于跳了起来，拎着裙摆朝他跑去。格朗泰尔，依然摊在地上，眼睛盯着安灼拉的身影。在持续的紧张和体力不支后，他突然大松一口气，终于也双眼发黑、昏过去不省人事了。

格朗泰尔再醒来时，天似乎已经亮了。他感到自己坐在什么地方，座位一直晃动着，不时有光斑快速滑过，落在他的眼皮上。他低声呻吟了一声，睁开了眼睛。如此一来，他很快看出自己正坐在和古费拉克来时的那个马车厢里，车厢仍在晃动，马匹疾驰，清晨的阳光和树影交杂在一起，快速地从窗纱上略过。

“你醒了？”有人在他旁边说。

他循声望去，发现坐在身边的却不是古费拉克，而是安灼拉。年轻人已经换了一身衣服，军靴已经脱掉，此时身上穿着宽松的罩衫，戴着软帽，显然是布列塔尼地区农夫的打扮。他的手腕从宽大的袖口里露了出来，几道绳子捆绑留下的红痕依然清晰明显。格朗泰尔顺着那勒痕看下去，立刻愣住了：安灼拉的双手正握着他的手，拇指压在他伤痕累累的手心上，似乎在查看他的伤疤。

“安灼拉！”格朗泰尔低低呻吟了一声，立刻直起身子，想把手从对方的手中抽出来。但安灼拉竟然收拢了手指，不让他的手掌离开。

“我……”格朗泰尔吓了一跳，抬起眼睛想望金发青年，却发现对方正直直看着自己，于是连忙又将视线转向别处。几个钟头前的画面涌进了他的脑海：石墙、水滴、枪声、冰冷的地下河、震耳欲聋的心跳声、一个吻。他瞪大了眼睛，觉得自己的两颊烧了起来。

“安灼拉，请原谅我。”他喃喃道，“我并非想冒犯你。”

“不必解释，格朗泰尔。”金发青年说道。他声音里的温和让格朗泰尔吃了一惊，又斗胆抬眼去看着他。年轻人的蓝眼睛正看着他，而他的双手依然握着格朗泰尔的手，拇指拂过那上面的伤痕，在带来一些微的刺痛的同时，也带来了一阵发痒的战栗，

“你为我做了如此之多，不会以此愚弄我。”

TBC

[1] 巴黎西北部城市，远征军刚出发时途径地。此处是指这士兵从军队出征时就一直跟随安灼拉。


	9. Chapter 9

马车仍在颠簸向前，他们离开地牢时还是黑夜，此时却已经是清晨时分。秋日的阳光并不厉害，只有一点温和的力气，带着一点清新的凉气从车窗外投进来，摇晃着打在他们身上。格朗泰尔的手仍被安灼拉抓在手里，他觉得很不自在，又浑身轻飘飘的。安灼拉说完那话，他头一遭不懂得该如何接茬，只是大气不敢出地瞧着对方看：即使带着农夫的宽檐帽，穿着带毛领的粗糙外袍，阳光的碎片落在安灼拉脸上时，他依然看起来完美得像一尊雕像。

“我们正往北部森林去。”安灼拉说，“米歇什塔说她原先已经在路途上打点了一处村舍，我们先在那儿落脚。”

见格朗泰尔还是呆呆地盯着他瞧，他便接着解释道，的确古费拉克先前已经和他抵达伦敦的家人打好招呼，但如今西北部海岸几乎处处都有法国的巡航舰把手，时而还会有小型交火发生。十月之限制英国船只进出的提案一经实施，从这片狭窄的逃生通道逃向对岸早已不像今年六月前那么方便。加上公白飞负了伤，不便走远；若李和米歇什塔因为施救叫人发现，也不能再返回军营，他们几个如何去留，都要再重新考虑。因此，他们决定先在往北部海岸去沿途去的一间农舍里停留一段时间。

（“更何况不该草率决定是否要离开祖国。”安灼拉这么说。）

格朗泰尔对他们怎么从堡垒中离开一无所知。安灼拉便又告诉他，所幸醒来的只有那个年纪很轻的士兵，他刚一入伍就听安灼拉的指挥，长官权威对他的威慑力难以短时间内被抹除（“好在他是被打昏的，”安灼拉道，“这样想来不会有人追究他放走我的责任。”），安灼拉将他击晕后，没有其他人再来阻碍。他们几个人劫走了一辆可坐四个人的辎重马车，再加上古费拉克和格朗泰尔来时乘的那一辆，在黑夜的掩护下匆匆离开了。

“他们都在另一辆车上。”安灼拉说道，“公白飞中了一枪，弹头卡在了肩窝里，得我们停下后才能取出来。但若李要先想办法把血止住。”

“想必这是为什么你屈尊和我坐在一辆马车里。”格朗泰尔终于敢开口调侃道。

安灼拉抬头瞧着他看。半晌之后，他温和地叹了口气。“并非如此。”他说道，和善地出乎意料，一点儿也没生气。他又看了看格朗泰尔的手心，那双手被粗麻绳划得皮开肉绽，刚从地牢里出来时一定鲜血淋漓，“等到了歇脚处，也得让若李看看你的伤口。”

“……那是自然。”格朗泰尔哑然道。因为对方的态度又受宠若惊又不知所措。他的俏皮话和浑话全都一并卡在了喉咙里，这下什么也表演不出来了。

安灼拉看起来丝毫没被他的窘迫和沉默影响，他盯着格朗泰尔手心干掉的血迹瞧了一会儿，才好像突然想起了什么。

“还有一件事。”他说道，这下终于把那双手放开了（这让格朗泰尔怅然若失地盯着自己的手指看），低头在马车厢另一侧的座位底下摸索了一会儿，拿出了一个布包裹来，起身递给格朗泰尔。“这是布列塔尼当地农民的装束，你也换上吧。”他抬起头来，盯着格朗泰尔瞧了一会儿，眼光从他那件收着袖口的衬衫、带领子的背心到竖条花纹的长裤逡巡了一番，“你看起来还像个巴黎人。”

“像个巴黎人！”格朗泰尔说道，忍不住笑了。

“确实如此。”安灼拉说道，似乎被脱困的轻松气氛感染，竟也对他笑了笑。

这一笑简直使格朗泰尔方寸大乱。微笑在那样一张雕像般的嘴角弯起，不亚于朝阳点燃海面。他连忙从对方手里接过那个布包，打开系扣，把衣服掏了出来。他先把粗布上衣拎了出来，对着自己的肩膀和胸膛比划了一下，却突然像想起了什么，又抬头看着安灼拉。

“就在这换么？”他问道，刚刚快乐的笑容从脸上消失了。

“就在这换吧。”安灼拉说道，不明所以。

格朗泰尔望着他，望了望手里的衣服，下意识地咬住了自己的下嘴唇。他想说：不。他想说：算了吧。他想说：做个巴黎人也挺好。但他知道不把衣装换掉的危险——他显然不能忍受自己给安灼拉造成这样的危险。他的双手颤抖起来。他把自己往马车的角落里蜷缩了一下。

“好。”他轻声说道。

接下来每解开一颗扣子都是一例酷刑。他把手里要替换的上衣举高了一点，徒劳地想挡住自己。他实际上想对安灼拉说：请您别看。甚至是：请您下车。但他说不出声来。安灼拉似乎意识到了他的奇怪举动，反而更加探寻地盯着他看。等到他终于解开了全部的扣子，脱掉背心、掀开衬衫的时候，果不其然，他看到安灼拉的眼睛猛地瞪大了。

“格朗泰尔。”他难以置信地轻声喊道。

格朗泰尔闭上了眼睛。他知道安灼拉的惊讶从何而来。因为此时此刻，他知道安灼拉眼前是这样一副情形、这样一具身体：本该光滑、平坦的皮肤上，叠满了密密麻麻的丑陋伤疤。鞭痕、烫伤、凸起、凹陷，放眼望去，几乎没有一块皮肤是光滑的。本该色泽一致的皮肤上，有的地方更深、有的地方更浅，这是因为伤痕分布不一，或者曾经在有的皮肉还没长好之前就又添了新伤的缘故。本该均匀流畅的肌肉上，有的地方中间横亘黑色的疤痕、怪异地扭曲了。这是青年儿童在生长时期受了伤，伤口花了很长时间愈合，身体肌肉却还在不断拉伸拔条的原因。多丑的生物啊！格朗泰尔绝望地想，他知道安灼拉眼前看见的是什么：一块烂了的皮、一堆扭曲的肉！他早就习惯在屋里完全黑暗时才换下贴身衣物，烂醉如泥时也下意识地和衣而眠。即使是皇宫区那些收了钱的姑娘，也没有几个人愿意将手挨上格朗泰尔衣服下丑陋的伤疤。此时此刻，安灼拉还在目不转睛地盯着他瞧。这目光几乎让他无法忍受：他感到自己就是福波斯面前的伏尔坎、阿芙洛狄特光芒下的戈耳工。他从喉咙里发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。

“别看了。”他粗声粗气地说。

安灼拉却朝他又靠近了一点——他已经被逼到了车厢角落，无处可躲了。

“这是怎么回事？”安灼拉厉声问道。他声音里怒气如此之盛，连格朗泰尔都吃了一惊。格朗泰尔忍不住重新抬起眼睛，谨慎而迟疑地瞧着他。

“……是伤疤。”他视线游移地说，“我说过的吧？我做学徒时，我师父总爱打我。”他顿了顿，短促地笑了一声，“实际上我老爹也喜欢打我。也许他打得更多呢——但我记不清了。我被送到巴黎去的时候只有九岁，还能记得些什么？”

安灼拉依然直愣愣地盯着他看。他的蓝眼睛睁得滚圆，里面既有震怒、也有同情，还有一些格朗泰尔暂时读不出来的东西。

“可是……这么多——”他似乎头一次语无伦次地说道，“我不知道……我不知道有这么多。”他紧紧盯着那些丑陋扭曲的疤痕看，又深深吸了一口气，“你究竟当了几年学徒？怎么会……”

格朗泰尔没说话。他想把替换的衣服举起来挡住自己，但安灼拉把那块布料截住了。

“……好吧。”格朗泰尔只好说，“这事解释起来没那么清楚。虽然对于儿时的事儿我记不得什么了，但我想我家里大概有一群孩子，至少七八张嘴要吃饭，我是最小的那个，不够机灵，不够能干，只是凭空多出一个肚子要喂饱——我老爹想来看我不会顺眼。我想他时常拿我出气，但我也记不清了。我九岁那年，他终于想了个法子，把我送去巴黎，当了个小学徒。平常，学徒期一般都是三年。但三年满了，我老爹不想要我回去，硬是求人家留着我。于是我那师父给了他四百个锂——哈！在当年连一件衬衫都买不到——约定我做学徒期满后，还要留在他那儿当四年白工。这是说，用四百个锂让我亲爱的老爹把小儿子卖掉啦。

安灼拉的眉头紧紧皱在一起。他几次张开嘴巴，却又合上了。“……‘父亲为了几百个锂把儿子卖掉’……”他喃喃重复道。

格朗泰尔短促地笑了一声。“我在那老家伙的印刷厂里呆了七年，安灼拉。”他说道，“你这样的出身大概想象不来。那老家伙揍起人真是花样百出：晾杆、墨盒、烫章的烙铁；马鞭，或者随便什么能抓起来的棍子。”他叹了口气，伸出一只手摆了摆，示意安灼拉别再问这个了，“算了，太阳神，别讨论这个了。”他移开了视线，把身子又往后缩了缩，“抱歉，让你瞧见这些东西一定有点儿反胃。我吓着你了吧？”

安灼拉摇了摇头。他沉默地瞧着格朗泰尔赤裸的上半身，从他前胸的鞭痕、到他小腹上的烫伤。那些伤疤有的是一条白色的凸起，像冰的裂痕。有的边缘发黑、咬在裸露的肌肉上，像一只张开细长手足的蜘蛛。窗外的阳光光斑在伤疤上跳动，像布满伤横的土地上火苗跳动。“我可以碰么？”他突然问道。

格朗泰尔呆住了。

“……当然。”他哑然道。接着，他看到年轻上尉的手指——比任何一个皇宫区的姑娘都美的手指——舒张开来，轻轻覆上了他左胸前一道凸起的疤痕。这样的疤痕：没有一个姑娘愿意碰的疤痕，没有一个公共浴室的男人见了不躲闪的疤痕，让他看起来活像一个斗兽场的奴隶一样的疤痕。安灼拉就手指按在那儿，比阳光的光斑更像是火。

安灼拉咬着自己的下唇。“这一定很疼。”

格朗泰尔盯着他看。从他的脸，他的手指，到他蓝眼睛里痛怒的神色。他的心脏就在安灼拉的手掌之下一下一下地跳动着。不知为什么，半晌之后，他觉得自己又能够笑了。

“没事的，安灼拉。”他听到自己说，“那只是疤痕罢了。疤痕不会疼。”他朝金发男人笑了一下，“已经愈合了。”

他们到达农舍时，时间已经到了正午。这农舍实际上离他们逃走的地方不算太远，但四面都是丛林，加上内战发展到如今，村舍秩序一片混乱，共//和//军或旺代军双方逃兵、脱队者之多，已不可能短期内让纠察队一一搜出追回。这样一来，倒也不用太担心被找出行踪。农舍的主人是一个瘦弱、秃顶的女人，他们抵达时，正坐在荒芜的院子里用绳子和木条编篱笆。袖子被血浸透的公白飞被搀扶着走进院门时，她一点儿也没抬眼看，只是伸手接了古费拉克放下的一袋钱，就又转头干自己的活计去了。显然她可能已经承接过太多这样的生意，不知院子里住过多少贵族、农民、英国人、法国人、逃兵、伤员，早就见怪不怪。

他们把公白飞扶到二层一间卧室的床脚坐着，把他的袖子剪开，露出血淋淋的肩膀来。“得把皮肉切开才能把弹头取出来，”若李说，因为精神紧张，又开始咬自己的手指甲了，“只希望没打断锁骨。”但问题是，他那麻醉镇痛的粉末早就用完了。“喝点酒吧。”米歇什塔建议，她从农舍女主人那儿要了一整袋用动物皮酒袋装着的酒——依然是茴香酒，便宜而且辛辣，这会儿到处最多的就是这个。“你要喝点儿么？”她问，“喝点儿会好些。醉了能让痛觉迟钝些，不然为啥人们打仗总爱喝酒。”

公白飞脸色苍白，因为流了太多血，嘴唇也是白的。他瞧着若李摊在腿上的一排器具——既不光亮、也不锋利，随军医生的手术工具——还有米歇什塔手里的酒袋，一丝畏惧从他眼底掠过，但很快就消失在他一贯的镇定神情之后。

“好。给我喝吧。”他虚弱而温和地说。米歇什塔打开酒袋的塞子，把袋子递给他，他单手托着大灌了一口，立刻被呛得剧烈地咳嗽了起来——格朗泰尔想起安灼拉曾经说过：他和公白飞都不喝酒。前神学生一边咳嗽一边又猛灌了两三口，他把酒袋扔到一边的时候，苍白的脸上已经浮起了病态的醉酒的红色。

“……若李，开始吧。”他用平和的声音轻轻说道。

他话音刚落，原先一直坐在他旁边、在他呛咳时拍抚他后背的古费拉克突然坐直了身子。他瞧着前神学生看，像是下定了决心，用一手猛地抓住了对方没受伤的那只手掌、十指交握，又将另一只手盖在上面，用双手把另一个人的手这样攥在了手心里。这动作一出，连公白飞自己都愣了愣，屋里的其他四个人更是怔住了——古费拉克脸上的表情加上这个动作，是太明显的亲密姿态。革命以来，虽然男人之间的浪漫行为已经不再是是一种罪行，但光明正大地对外展现也并不常见，甚至有时仍会被作为攻讦他人道德的理由。显然若李原先并不知情，安灼拉则很可能根本没注意过这件事——他们两人都睁大了眼睛，盯着那紧握着的手看。

“我们几个出去吧。”米歇什塔突然说道，站起身朝安灼拉和格朗泰尔走过来。她早就知道，这是要体贴这对情侣——格朗泰尔立刻明白了。

“咱们出去吧。”他也对安灼拉说，“没必要所有人都盯着一个血肉模糊的肩膀瞧。”

他们两个搡了搡还有些发愣的安灼拉，半拖半拽地把他拉出房间了。远远地，格朗泰尔瞧见那个年轻医生也很快反应过来，颇有职业精神地把惊讶咽回了嗓子，又专心盯着自己的工具和病人的伤处看了。房门半掩着，透过门缝能看见两个青年人的手依然抓在一起。

他们出了门，三个人之间产生了一阵短暂的静默，都不知该不该谈论他们的朋友突然决定和所有人共享的秘密。格朗泰尔偷偷拿眼睛去瞧安灼拉：显然，这就是安灼拉，那个他们第一次见面时，就因为古费拉克和公白飞撇下他去圣骨堂而既迷惑又恼火的安灼拉。他也许心胸非常广大，可以装下所有的理想、热情、信仰、祖国。但他的心胸又可能没有一丝空隙，足够拿来觉察人与人之间最精巧又千变万化的感情是怎样产生的。他想起刚刚在马车上安灼拉的手掌盖在他心口上的感觉。安灼拉听到他的心跳时，能明白这是什么吗？但他说格朗泰尔“不会愚弄”他时，他又在想着什么呢？他直盯着安灼拉瞧，好像想从那张雕像的脸上瞧出里面有什么情感一样。

他们走下楼梯时，女酒保轻轻咳嗽了一声。

“安灼拉，”她说道，引起了另一个话题，“我猜这儿有人你愿意见见。”

她说着便把另外两人朝农舍一楼的里面引去。这农舍是座两层高的建筑，二楼有三个房间，一楼有一个小厅和一个仓房。外面的院子里还有一个牲口棚、一个炊房，可见这儿曾经住着一个人口不少的家庭，被人用心经营过。但如今牲口棚里空空如也，院子里的土显然很久没翻过了，横七八竖地趴着许多枯黄、被踩烂了的植物，很可能都不是这个季节种下的。屋子里四处蒙着灰尘，阴暗又空荡，那个干瘦的女主人坐在门口，就像一个废弃房子的幽灵。（“这儿还有其他人吗？”格朗泰尔问。“没了，”女酒保这么跟他说，“就这女人一个人。她原先倒是有个丈夫，两个儿子，一个女儿。”“那他们去哪儿了？”“听说丈夫在革命前犯了什么罪，被绞死了。两个儿子今年四月去当叛军了，至今不知在哪儿。我上次来这儿的时候，她的女儿倒是还在，病得很厉害。如今见不到，也许病死了。”）他们边说边朝仓房走，格朗泰尔正疑惑她带他们来这儿做什么，房间的门突然打开了。一个小小的身影摇摇晃晃地冲了出来，没走几步，就扑倒在了安灼拉脚边。

“答。”这小女孩咕哝道，抓着安灼拉新换的绑腿直起身子来，抬眼瞧着他，“巴。”她兴奋地说。

“这是……”安灼拉惊讶地瞪大了双眼，低头瞧着她。

紧接着，又是一个个头更高一点儿的孩子从仓房里跑了出来。他一头棕色卷发，看起来约摸四五岁，神气相当机灵。

“啊！将军。”他一看到安灼拉就说，站在原地不动了，只睁大眼睛向上瞧着他。

“将军？……”安灼拉讶异地重复了一遍，他眨了几下眼睛，好像在从记忆里搜寻这些孩子的面容。还没等他在再说什么，又一个男孩跟着跑了出来，比先前的男孩看起来小一点、比扑在地上的女孩看起来大一些。他气喘吁吁，脸色红润，对一个战乱年代的孩子来说，已经称得上是结实了。他瞧见安灼拉时愣住了，有些怯怯地在前一个男孩背后停下脚步，也抬头看着他，但没有说话。

“他们是……”安灼拉瞧着几个孩子。

“你之前救的那三个孩子。”女酒保说，脸上露出了笑容，把双手插在腰上，愉快地看着他们，“那天你开了那一枪之后，很快就被人押走了。这三个孩子没人去管，依然在火焰里、血水里跑来跑去。我和若李瞧着那副场景，觉得不能放着他们不理。正好那时候他们都在忙着大喊大叫、押解你、或者继续开枪。没人留意我们两个。我们就把这几个孩子——还有他们的母亲给带走了。”

“还有个母亲！”安灼拉惊讶道。

“对，一个可怜女人，比我也年长不了多少呢。”米歇什塔说，往后退了一步，朝仓房门里看。格朗泰尔和安灼拉这才看出这仓房现在被改成了一个卧室，原先堆着的杂物都被摞到房间一侧去了，屋子中间放着一张很大的床，凌乱破败程度和爱潘妮房间里的那张倒是很像。一个女人的身型躺在上面，身后垫着两个枕头，身上盖着一张灰扑扑的被子。她又苍白又瘦弱，陷在枕头和被褥之间，几乎像消失了一样。她垂着头，胸膛一起一伏，是在睡觉。“她有些疯疯癫癫的，可怜的家伙。”米歇什塔望着她说，“和她说话，她什么也说不清楚。只听出来她以前差点儿被人打死了，后来孩子被人抢走了，也差点死掉。她说他们后来又被一些当兵的救了，但救人的也死了。”她摇了摇头，“她说话颠三倒四，更多的问不出了。大概那之后他们一直在森林里游荡。我和若李在周围找了一晚上，找到这家农舍，愿意收留他们。但这可怜的女人太虚弱了，好像只剩下一口气，每天大部分时间都在睡觉。”她轻轻把门带上，又低头看着眼前的几个孩子，“好在还有这些孩子。”

“这些孩子。”安灼拉轻声说。他低头看着那个仍然抓着他绑腿的小女孩，显得有些局促。过了一会儿之后，他犹豫地蹲了下来，单腿跪地，和那小女孩平视。

“你还好么？”他试探地问道，“你今年多大了？”

小女孩兴奋地盯着他看。她也有一头雾一样的金发，两颗蓝色眼珠。“亮！”她快乐地说，去抓安灼拉从帽子里垂下来的头发。

“……她快两岁了！将军。”那个看上去年纪最大的男孩子突然说。他依然直直地盯着安灼拉，眼睛里又有仰慕、又有害怕，“她还不太会说话，将军。对不起，将军。”

安灼拉抬眼看着他。

“我不是将军。”他说，迟疑了一会儿，朝那男孩露出了一个笑容，“我的名字是安灼拉。”

“安热——热——若拉。”那个站在他哥哥后面的男孩重复道，谨慎地探出头来瞧着他，“你不是……不是将军？我们看到你……开枪。枪。”

安灼拉愣了愣。他看上去像是不太知道怎么和这么大的孩子对话。“不是所有有枪的都是将军。”最后他说，咬着下嘴唇，也朝这孩子笑了一下，“抱歉。那天我没吓到你们吧？”

最年长的那个男孩用力摇了摇头。“一点儿也没有！”他兴奋地尖声说道，“您开枪。”他做出庄严的神态说，“您开枪英武极了。妈妈说，您是——”他停住了，一边朝安灼拉走过去，一边努力回忆另一个成年人说过的话，“他说您帮上帝把我们再次还给妈妈，您是主耶稣派来的，您是圣母使者，您是——哎呀！”

这男孩背诵得出神，没注意脚下有一块翘起来的地板，他被绊了一跤，径直超前扑去。格朗泰尔连忙也蹲了下来，伸出双手扶住了他的胳膊。

“啊呀！”这男孩说，抬头看见格朗泰尔，似乎吓了一跳，朝后缩了缩。格朗泰尔意识到这是因为他新换上的农民服装没有领巾，他伤痕密布的胸膛此时一半都向外敞开着。

“你还好么，小伙子？”他这时竟觉得不太在意了。他朝这男孩笑了笑，“被我这张丑脸吓着了？我确实比不上圣母玛利亚。”

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉警告道，不知道是因为这孩子语无伦次的夸赞还是格朗泰尔的调侃脸红了。

男孩还盯着格朗泰尔看。他摇了摇头，一双小手抓着格朗泰尔的手掌，似乎被他手上坑坑洼洼的伤痕刺到了，低下头去，好奇地看着那些划痕和血迹。“你的手好皱。”他皱着眉头说。

格朗泰尔愣了愣，低头瞧着他，半晌之后笑了出来。“对，因为我刚刚经历了一场恶战——用这双手勒死了一只野兽呢。”他信口开河道，“那野兽有三层房子那么高，十颗大树那么粗，胖得像路易十六，臭得像路易十四。我就这样——”他抓着那男孩的双手举起来，隆成爪子的形状，夸张地在空中挥舞了一会儿，然后猛地抓住了空气，“握住它的脖子！足足掐了他两个钟头，就这样把它掐死了。”

男孩咯咯笑了起来。另外两个孩子也瞧着他看，似乎都听得入了迷。那个抓着安灼拉的小女孩抬着头，睁大她圆圆的蓝眼睛，直盯着格朗泰尔。

“您真了不起！”棕发男孩说，好像不再觉得他布满伤痕的手吓人了。“我也能找到这种野兽么？”

“你们去外面玩会儿，饶了这位玛利亚的使者，我就带你找。”格朗泰尔说。

那男孩快乐地跳了起来。“好。”他嚷嚷道，拔腿便往门外跑去。他的弟弟瞧见大哥走了，也亦步亦趋，跟着他往门外走去。“玩——玩。”小女孩说。她盯着两个哥哥的背影，也摇摇晃晃地站了起来，一脚深一脚浅、往大门的方向去了。三个孩子没一会儿就跨过了门栏，都往院子里去了。那个一直默默坐在门口、眼神空洞的女主人，这会儿竟抬起眼来，直勾勾地盯着他们瞧。两个男孩、一个女孩穿着破衣烂衫，站在布满尘土的院子里，在秋日的阳光下追逐嬉戏，像壁画里三个描金边的小天使。

安灼拉终于可以站起身来，松了口气。他们三人远远望着几个孩子。

“为了救这样三个孩子。”格朗泰尔轻声道，“安灼拉，你怎么会觉得自己该死呢？”

曾经的军官没有说话。

“我不后悔我做了那件事——如果要我为它承担后果，我不仅不会觉得不公，而且也不会辩驳。”半晌之后，他轻声说道，“但我感激你们搭救我。”一个浅而温和的微笑出现在他的唇边，“我很感激，格朗泰尔，让我能看到这一切。”


	10. Chapter 10

他们三人在一楼又停留了一段时间，二楼那间卧室的门才缓缓打开了。年轻医生出现在门边。他看上去有点疲惫，但是明显放松了下来，正在用一块手帕擦自己袖口上的血迹。他从楼梯上朝下瞧，看见下面的三人都抬头望着他，于是就朝他们露出一个微笑。  
“弹头取出来了。”他说道，擦完袖子，又拿手帕去擦头上的汗，结果把额头也印上了一片红色。米歇什塔瞧见他的样子，扑哧一声笑了。  
“下来吧，医学家。”她说，“我给你洗把脸去。”  
年轻医生也笑了。他顺着楼梯走下来，衬着满头的汗水，瞧着确实有些精力涣散。女酒保朝他迎去，嘴上又嘲笑了他两句，掀起自己的围裙给他擦了擦汗，两人朝安灼拉和格朗泰尔示意了一下，便嬉笑着互相搀扶朝盥洗处去了。  
“我去看看公白飞。”安灼拉说道。  
格朗泰尔点了点头，示意自己跟他一起去。两人走上楼梯，安灼拉在前、格朗泰尔在后，靠近了那间卧室的门。安灼拉将手贴上门把，正准备推门进入，却愣在了原地，一时间怔在那儿不动了。  
“你怎么了？”格朗泰尔瞧他这样，觉得奇怪，于是也朝门口走近，向内看去。  
“啊！”他低低惊呼了一声。这一看，他就明白了。房间之内，一个青年人斜倚在床头，受伤的胳膊绑着纱布，安放在身体一侧；另一个青年人坐在床边，一手撑着床铺，另一手撑着另一个人没受伤的那边肩膀，朝他俯下身去——两人这是在亲吻。这不是人家打招呼时那样贴着脸的轻轻一吻。他们一个人的手五指紧握、紧紧扣在另一个人的肩上，还在发着抖，这是吻得忘情、必须这样支撑住自己的缘故。另一个人的手托着他亲吻的人的手肘，拇指缓慢地爱抚他的小臂，把那一处的衣服不断揉出一圈圈的皱褶来。格朗泰尔呆立了半晌，立刻意识到自己此刻站在这儿的不合适来——爱情中的意乱情迷，绝对不是拿出来给第三个人看的。他移开视线，想叫安灼拉一起离开，抬头却看到金发年轻人面红耳赤，显然受了极大震惊，连连退了两步，竟然一下子撞在走廊外的栏杆上，发出好大一声响动来。  
这一声巨响不被屋里的两个人听见是不可能的。格朗泰尔余光见古费拉克和公白飞都停下了动作，扭头往门口看来。他正觉得脸上发燥，想拉安灼拉赶紧离开，却听到屋里传来一声大笑，显然是古费拉克。  
“安灼拉，你还好么？”年轻人边笑边快活地喊道，竟然没有为此生气，“在门口看着做什么，进屋来吧。”  
这话音落下，他就跳下床来，把门完全打开，边系自己领口的扣子边笑嘻嘻地瞧着他们，丝毫没有避讳或者隐瞒的意思。“格朗泰尔，兄弟，你也在这？”他走到了门边，瞧见格朗泰尔，于是快活地招呼道。在他脸上，之前因为担心公白飞伤口时那副忧愁的神色已经完全消失不见了，“我还指望你会帮我们看着安灼拉呢。以前这差事你做的不错，现在不灵啦？”  
瞧他没有生气，格朗泰尔松了口气。“今天不适合和阿波罗跳卡马尼奥拉舞。”他说道。  
古费拉克于是大笑起来，躺在床上的公白飞也露出了笑容。显然地牢里的劫后余生给所有人都留下了轻快的情绪，而对于他们两人来说，不再掩饰他们的亲密关系也让这种愉快更甚了。前神学生抬起没受伤的那只手，朝安灼拉示意地挥了挥。“进屋吧，安灼拉。”他笑着说，“古费拉克忘了关门，这事不能怪你。”  
安灼拉没有动。他依然发愣地瞧着他们看。“你们在接吻。”他最终说道，看起来在震惊的同时又羞得不行。  
古费拉克愣了愣。他转过头来，瞧着安灼拉看。他把金发青年从头看到了脚，又从脚尖看回了鼻尖。沉默了半晌之后，他脸上浮现出了那副猫一样狡猾又了然的神情，接着突然爆发出一阵大笑来。  
“安灼拉！安灼拉！”他边笑边连连喊道，似乎因为这个发现笑得肚子都疼了，“怎么会这样？真是前所未闻！看来大写的R那一吻还远远没把情爱的智慧吐进夏娃的嘴里呢！”  
格朗泰尔登时愣住了。  
“你——”他结结巴巴地道，感到整张脸都涨红了，“你都瞧见了？”  
古费拉克又转过来瞧着他笑，此刻那表情与其说是像猫，不如说是像一只狐狸。  
“倒是没瞧见。”他边咧嘴笑着边道，“那下面太黑了，啥也看不见。只是你们说话的声音不时能听见——你那一下吻得真大声，想不听见都难！”  
说完，他抱起双臂，一脸促狭地瞧着另外两人看。格朗泰尔嘴巴张了又闭，巧舌如簧者现在也哑了火，只怪自己刚刚没喝点剩下的茴香酒、喝得再醉些。他简直不敢看安灼拉脸上是副什么表情了。  
“连格朗泰尔也有说不出话的时候。”古费拉克调侃道，“要知道大写的R给皇宫区的妓女和圣马赛尔区的女工写过的情诗，彼此之间早已足够办三届诗会。要不是他就站在我面前，我怎么会想到他也能哑口无言呢？”  
“古费拉克！”格朗泰尔忍不住恼道，因为在安灼拉面前被解剖而有些害臊，“都是些烂话罢了，提它们做什么？一个小印刷工不小心识了字、多看了几本印出来的酸诗，就会这样卖弄，根本不值一提。”  
古费拉克笑着看着他。“别急，格朗泰尔。”他说道，“我知道这是为什么。那些是风流情诗不假，但我们现在讨论的可是爱情。”这话说罢，他虽然仍弯着嘴角，但是神情也变得庄严起来，“热情可以随意抛撒，激情可以滔滔不绝，但是爱情显然是吝啬的、罕见的、笨拙的。”他转过头去，又瞧安灼拉，“我的这位可敬朋友，对激情避之不及、对浪漫不屑一顾，鲜花在他面前盛开，他好像看不见，只会关心花茎上的泥土是不是太少。绚烂斑斓的阵势划过他就像露珠划过树叶，什么都不会留下。但最直白、吝啬、笨拙的东西放在他面前，却好像能击中他，叫他面红耳赤。”说完这话，他顿了顿，打量着安灼拉的脸。半晌之后，他的眼睛弯了起来，又恢复了那副小猫拿人取乐的神态，“别生气，安灼拉，我不是在指责你。你没说错，我们确实在接吻。你不是刚刚也才有过一个吻么？”他笑着问道，“那时你也像这样脸红么？”  
安灼拉没有回答。他被古费拉克这一番话说得发愣，那表情活像看见第一日上帝创造天地，竟然一时间找不出一个字来回应。而格朗泰尔，已经听出古费拉克在说些什么。他的情感被这样剖析清楚扔在安灼拉面前，不亚于让他在广场上脱光衣服叫人去看。他满脸发热，向前一步，想要去捂古费拉克的嘴。  
“……爱！”一个稚嫩的声音突然大叫道。  
这声音让站着的三个人都愣了愣。他们低下头去，瞧见竟然是那安灼拉救下的小女孩，不知道什么时候爬上了楼梯，正趴在他们脚边，一手牢牢抓着安灼拉的裤脚向上看。  
“爱。”看到他们盯着她瞧，她似乎兴奋起来，蓝眼睛睁大了，向上瞧着他们，再次重复起这个对她来说十分新鲜的词语。“埃——爱……？”  
古费拉克低头瞧着她看。  
“一个孩子最敢把这个字不羞不臊地说出来。”他说道，“小姑娘，你是谁呀？”  
“是安灼拉当天救下的其中一个孩子。”公白飞在门内说，“好啦，古费拉克，饶了安灼拉吧。”他轻笑道，“他不想进来，你放他走就是了。”  
古费拉克大笑起来。“好吧，好吧。”他说道，“我准许你们两个像两个自由公民一样离去。”他装腔作势地说道，朝格朗泰尔挤挤眼睛，就又转身回了门内。房门缓缓关上的时候，格朗泰尔连忙蹲下身去，伸手去抱那个小女孩。他把孩子揽在怀里，站起身来，想立刻转身下楼，好躲开安灼拉的视线。然而，他走了几步，听到身后出奇安静，又忍不住回头去看。  
“……安灼拉？”他试探性地问道，“你还好么？”  
金发青年仍呆呆站在原地，没有迈出一步。他的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着格朗泰尔，眉头紧锁，神情既迷惑又柔和，像是在弄清什么他完全摸不出头绪的事情一样。  
“……那是么？”他突然问道。  
“什么？”格朗泰尔说。  
“爱。”他说道，这个词在他口中那么笨拙，几乎和格朗泰尔怀里牙牙学语的小女孩别无二致，“你在地牢里亲吻我，那是‘爱’吗？”  
格朗泰尔愣住了。他瞧着安灼拉，对方脸上那番真诚的迷惑几乎让他的心脏都收在了一起。他张开嘴巴，却又不敢说话。他的心脏跳得那么狠，仿佛下一秒就要从耳膜里冲出来一样。“爱。”他抱着的小女孩在他耳边咯咯笑着，轻声重复。  
见他没有说话，安灼拉脸上的迷茫里又多了一抹焦急的神色。他快步向前走了两步，靠近格朗泰尔。  
“那这个呢？”他说道，“我见你为了朋友忧心，于是无论如何也想帮你。这算得上是‘爱’么？”  
格朗泰尔呆呆地瞧着他看，一句话也说不出来。  
“我看到你的伤疤时愤怒不已。”安灼拉又说道。他再向前一步，这时已经站在了格朗泰尔面前，“这是‘爱’么？”  
格朗泰尔不敢发出一个音节来。  
“还有。”他的声音小了下来，小心翼翼地望着格朗泰尔，“我觉得我很想知道你给那些女孩写过什么诗。这也是‘爱’么？”  
格朗泰尔臂弯里的小女孩又笑了起来。“爱！”她欢呼道。这声音是贴着格朗泰尔的耳朵喊出来的，几乎和他的心跳声一样响了。他怔怔地盯着安灼拉看，看他高傲的额头、发亮的眼睛、优美的嘴唇，还有那颗正在向他发问的、让他可以心甘情愿伏在对方脚下的心灵。一阵颤栗冲过他的脊柱。  
“……古费拉克真是个哲人。”他宣布道，向前一步，用那只空着的手揽住了金发青年的腰，将自己的嘴唇第二次印在了他的嘴唇上。

那天晚上，安灼拉询问他时说：这可以发生么？他说：现在没有什么是不可以发生的。他们起先只是亲吻，随后伸出手来拥抱彼此，亲吻于是接着变成了热吻。格朗泰尔显然曾有过很多亲吻。但前所未有的情感让他变得像初学者一样笨拙，他一边意乱情迷，一边担心自己粗野的嘴唇划伤另一个人优雅的唇角，在同时而来的自怜自艾和欣喜若狂中被吻得浑身发抖。安灼拉不曾有过这样的亲吻。但以吻表达爱意显然是最不需要教授的本能行为，他像一个战士开枪、军刀出鞘那样去吻，既坦率真诚，又热情坚定。他们相拥、推搡、挤压、搂抱，跌跌撞撞来到屋里唯一一张歪斜的破床床脚，床铺随着两个人的重量发出一声要坍塌似的哀鸣，一层尘土扬了起来。在昏暗的光线和漂浮的细尘中，安灼拉的手摸上了格朗泰尔的领口。  
“可以吗？”他问。  
格朗泰尔微微打颤，望着他吞咽了一下。  
“你做什么都行。”他说。  
他的领子被扯开，衣服被推成一卷布条，然后从头顶扯了下去。安灼拉的手落在他的皮肤上，手指抚摸他的脖颈，手掌划过他的胸膛，手心贴上他的伤疤。  
“……这是为了什么留下的？”他的手放在胸膛上一条长长的疤痕上时问道。  
“鞭子。”格朗泰尔含糊地说，“我把墨盒打翻了。”  
安灼拉的手指移开了，嘴唇落了上去。他从伤痕的一端沿着凸起的皮肤一直吻到了另一端。格朗泰尔浑身发起抖来。  
“别这样。”他虚弱地说，“太丑了，安灼拉。别碰它们。”  
金发青年置若罔闻。他又低头去找另一处嵌在腰上的烫疤。  
“这又是什么？”他问。  
“……壁炉的火棍。”格朗泰尔不情不愿地咕哝道。然后又是吻，更多吻。格朗泰尔呻吟起来。  
“这个呢？”  
“量尺……”  
“这个？”  
“我不记得了，安灼拉。安灼拉……”  
词语破碎了。他说不出更连贯的话。安灼拉的手指是烈焰，嘴唇是炭火。他感到自己在另一个人的身体之下化成一片沙漠，在太阳底下发烫，又干又渴，不断向两侧分开、向四周漫去，又在陷落下去时淅淅沥沥地向内抱拢。安灼拉的吻落在他的额头上、鼻梁上、下巴上、脖颈上，还有一处处伤疤上。格朗泰尔从未在一个晚上得到过如此多的吻，也从来没有人愿意如此多地触碰他丑恶的身体。先前说格朗泰尔比起另一个人有显著更多的吻，眼下很快也要不成立了。因为当两个人共享的基数无限扩大的时候，那些边缘的差异也就不值一提了。他发着抖、呻吟、喘气，用手紧紧搂住另一个人完美的身体，指尖收紧攥住他金色的卷发，抓牢他耸动的肩膀。他觉得自己可能在说些胡话，讽刺理想，高声大笑，说这世道永远不会变好、自己什么都不信，然后又虔诚地告诉安灼拉自己信他。他抚摸另一个人时，感到自己在高潮中朝圣。  
安灼拉向他缴械时，他第一次在金发青年雕塑一般完美坚硬的脸上看见脆弱。他向他倒下身来，他张开双臂搂住他，安灼拉的双手也环过他的脊背，手指抚摸他蝴蝶骨上凹凸不平的疤痕。他们赤裸的身体紧紧贴合在一起，安灼拉在他怀里一时间变得很像一个人类，甚至很像一个孩子。也许他今天突然体会到的感情像海浪般突然漫过了他，猛地将他扔进了从未想过的、无边无际的汪洋。头一次，格朗泰尔在他脸上看到一个孩子的表情。他既觉得荣幸，又觉得抱歉，又觉得受宠若惊、难以置信。那颗金色的头颅被他搂在自己的怀里，金发搔过他的鼻尖。在他背后，安灼拉的手指还在轻轻抚摸他。在他视线的远处，窗外的夜空里已经有星星闪烁，在森林的树影间微微摇晃着。  
“你不会离开法国的。是么？”在幻境一般的静谧中，格朗泰尔问他。  
安灼拉没有说话，但他轻轻点了点头。他的下巴放在格朗泰尔的锁骨上，他能感受到这个动作在他的肩膀上震颤。  
窗外，星星仍在树影间颤抖着。


End file.
